Careful what you wish for
by LouiseX
Summary: When Linka takes something Wheeler says in anger to heart, she pursues a course that could change everything.
1. The Wish

**Careful what you wish for**

**Disclaimer:** I make no money from these fics and recognise the sole rights of the original creators to do so.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - ****The Wish**

"Wheeler I am busy! Your childish amusements will have to wait for later!" The beautiful Russian said irritably, brushing her companion aside.

The American glared, "Since when is surfing childish?"

"I was referring to the flirting." She replied rolling her eyes. "If you just wanted someone to join you in a sport you could have asked one of the others, and either way you did not need to comment on how I look in my bathing suit."

Wheeler looked a little sheepish but didn't answer so his lovely friend continued. "Now are you going to let me get back to my analysis? These soil cultures are very important to the future of the farming community."

"Whatever." The American hunched his shoulders and stalked from the room muttering under his breath. "Later she says, like there's ever a later!"

Linka shook her head and returned to her task. _It is not as if I really mind. _She thought_. He just does not know when it is time to work. He needs to learn what is really important._

Instead of going surfing, Wheeler headed over to a remote part of the Island. It was rocky there and the others tended to avoid it, Kwame had even declared it dangerous… which made it the perfect place for Wheeler to go when he wanted to be alone.

It seemed to the fire planeteer that he was spending more and more time alone, just thinking, instead of spending time with his friends. A thinking session usually followed a conversation with Linka of course, and those conversations seemed to nearly always end in an argument recently. _I don't know why I do it to myself, I should just give up and move on. She's made it plenty clear that she's not interested and yet I can't seem to help myself. Every time I decide I'm done, she'll smile or say something and I'm right back where I started._

Wheeler hadn't reached any conclusions by the time he returned that night and though the anger had subsided, it had left him depressed and listless.

"Hey Yankee, how were the waves?" The beautiful blond asked as she approached from the lab. Having a few hours to think over the matter, Linka had decided that she had over-reacted and that Wheeler had meant well. Feeling a little guilty, she determined to make it up to him.

"Same as always." He replied vaguely, he had after all been watching them.

For some reason, this time her cheerful greeting annoyed Wheeler and instead of making him forget how often she hurt him, it bolstered his resolution. _This time, I'm not going to cave, I'm giving up!_

Catching his tone, Linka's temper flared. "Do not sulk Wheeler!"

"**I'm not sulking!**" He yelled, then closed his eyes and took a breath, saying through gritted teeth. "Can we just drop this please?"

Linka turned to face him, putting her hands on her hips. "It is you that is making an issue out of it."

"Whatever." He glared back at her. "Now I'm dropping it."

Linka struggled to keep her voice level. "Fine!"

Turning away, she began to stalk towards the kitchen but then appeared to change her mind. Facing him once more, she said in an even, though slightly superior voice. "It is time you grew up Wheeler. Our mission here is more important than amusing ourselves, and getting grumpy every time you cannot have your own way is..."

"**Damn it Linka!" **He interrupted suddenly, closing the distance between them until he was staring down at her. "Don't you get it? All I wanted was to spend some time with you, and okay so I flirted, but **you** act like that's a crime."

"I was trying to work." She said, no longer sounding quite so sure of herself as her guilt started to return.

Wheeler shrugged. "You could have just said that."

"I did!" She protested.

The fire planeteer nodded. "Yeah, but you didn't **just** say it. I got a whole lecture..."

"It was not a lecture!" Again she stopped him, but in the back of her mind she was wishing she hadn't reacted, knowing it would only make things worse._ Bozhe 'moy, how does he trigger my emotions so easily?_

"Whatever you call it." He growled. "I've had enough. You don't wanna know, fine, I'm sorry I ever bothered you..."

"Wheeler..." the young girl wondered how she could explain.

The American wasn't listening though. "I'm just sorry that we're stuck here together that's all, believe me if I could put some distance between us I would, in fact I've been thinking about doing just that!"

The colour drained from Linka's face. "You mean leave? You could not..."

"I **can't** leave for good because I know what the consequences would be for the planet and I've given my word to protect it. I just wish… I wish that it hadn't ever been necessary for Gaia to recruit the Planeteers, then at least I'd never have met you."

In his head, he added silently, _I'd never have known what real love is either, but under the circumstances I'd take my chances._

Linka swallowed, unable to speak, but he didn't notice. Instead the red head turned on his heel and walked towards his cabin, calling back over his shoulder. "Tell Kwame I'm not hungry."

The lovely Russian stood there staring after him for some time, and then turned and headed back towards the lab, Wheelers words still ringing in her ears.

* * *

Linka sat in the lab playing idly with a test tube. When Ma-Ti had come to tell her that dinner was ready, she had pretended to still be working and asked him to leave something for her to heat up later.

He has made a fuss about nothing! It was just a fight, we fight all the time. But did he really mean it? He wishes he had never met me…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Gaia's voice calling them to the Crystal Chamber and though Linka was glad of the distraction, it also meant being in the same room with Wheeler, which she wasn't sure she was ready for.

"Planeteers, I have news." The spirit of the earth greeted them cheerfully.

Gi was the first to ask. "What is it Gaia?"

"Long ago in the time when Atlantis was the centre of the modern world, there was in existence a crystal, so magical that it could grant any wish." Seeing a mix of wonder and disbelief on her teams faces, Gaia laughed. "Well that is the legend anyway."

She indicated the planet vision, which shimmered and showed an image of a large clear crystal, set on a tall pedestal. "There was an earthquake in the pacific this morning and the entranceway to this chamber has re-opened."

"Gaia, you don't really expect us to believe all that bullshit do you?" Wheeler asked, looking as if he didn't know whether she was being serious or not.

Linka had been watching him surreptitiously. Normally the fire planeteer would be trying to get her attention or teasing her, but now he was quite plainly avoiding her gaze.

Gaia smiled at the American. "No. But the fact remains that the Atlantians created some very powerful technologies, most of which utilised crystals in some way."

"And if they created that crystal, we cannot risk it falling into the wrong hands, whatever it does." Kwame realised.

"Exactly." The spirit nodded. "They set it up on a pedestal for a reason, and I would rather know that whatever power it possesses is safe from the eco-villains."

Gi added. "Doctor Blight especially would like to get her hands on some Atlantian technology."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ma-Ti asked and led the way to the eco-sub.

* * *

The Russian planeteer sat quietly at the back of their craft while the others talked excitedly about the possibilities. It seemed that she could not get her friends words off her mind, they just kept playing over and over, and it surprised her just how deeply she was bothered by it. _Have I really been so horrible to him? I was busy… I never meant to push him away…_

With Gaia's directions, the cave was easily found and the Planeteers wasted no time in entering the underwater passageway and climbing out into the cave above.

The light from their torches reflected off the large crystal in a blinding flash of light, and they had to be careful not to shine their lights directly onto the perfect crystal.

"There's some writing behind it on the wall." Gi pointed out, and they all moved to inspect it, though of course, none of them could read the script.

Gaia appeared behind them. "It says, 'The Crystal of Infinite Possibilities is the opening to your hearts desires, touch it and state your wish and you will instantly be transported into the land of your dreams.'"

"We can use it to fix all of the pollution in the world!" Ma-Ti suggested excitedly.

Gi nodded, "And bring back those species that have gone extinct through mans interference."

"Let's not get carried away here." Wheeler protested. "We don't know exactly what that thing does, and besides, it's just a little too good to be true."

The others were not in a mood to listen however, and began discussing the wording of their requests.

Linka took no part in the discussion, instead she stepped up to the fire planeteer and said quietly. "Wheeler, about earlier I…"

"Forget it." He replied quickly. "It's done with."

He moved forward to join the others conversation, away from Linka and the crystal.

The Russian lowered her gaze and remained silent, trying to ignore the growing pain in her chest, until the others started discussing who was going to make the wishes.

Linka made a sudden decision. "I will do it." Before they could object, she closed the distance to the crystal and placed her had upon it.

The wind planeteer raised a pair of sorrowful eyes to Wheelers and held his gaze. "I wish that it had not ever been necessary for Gaia to recruit the planeteers."

"**No! Linka I...**" Wheeler shouted, moving towards her. His face was pale and he was clearly shocked, but it was too late.

His words were the last thing Linka heard as the world faded to black....


	2. A New Beginning

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this chapter is a bit short but I want to keep the story moving.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A New Beginning **

"Linka! Linka! Are you listening to me?" Sarah's somewhat grating voice demanded, bringing the young Russian back to reality

"I am sorry, I was just…" Linka shook her head, trying to clear the fog.

Her roommate rolled her eyes and continued. "The party is going to be great, the basketball team really know how to have a good time, **and** they have incredible bodies." she leered.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I have a good idea of what goes on at those parties Linka, trust me, you don't want to go!"

"Of course she does!" persisted the young British girl. "All she's done since she got here is study!"

"Because that's what she's here for, there's nothing wrong with it!" Brooke countered.

It was Sarah's turn to roll her eyes. "You go out, I've seen you!"

The American girl nodded. "Yeah, I like to have fun, I'm just not as 'intimately' acquainted with as many people as you are. And, I wouldn't go to the sorts of 'parties' you like!"

Sarah smirked. "You don't know what you're missing." Then turning back to their silent companion, "Come on Linka, you'll love it, what do you say?"

Two sets of memories warred inside Linka's brain as the lovely blond tried to remember where she was and why. "Okay I guess?" she murmured

"Great!" Sarah shrieked. "I'll go tell Leroy!"

Brooke rolled her eyes as their friend hurried away. "You're crazy, you know that? You know what she's like!"

Linka shook her head. "I am not feeling well, I…"

"Oh, Linka what's wrong?" Her friend and fellow law student asked, her face full of concern.

Linka looked around in confusion "What am I doing here?"

"Having lunch?" Brooke shrugged, following her friends gaze around their college campus. "We have the next period free so we were going over to the library, but maybe you should go back to your room instead?"

The Russian nodded, putting her hand to her head and rubbing her temple. "Da I think I will. I am sorry… will you apologise for me at any classes we have this afternoon?"

"Sure, there's only the one though, remember? Maybe I should go with you?" the other girl offered.

Linka was about to refuse but then realised that she wasn't sure where her room was, and nodded gratefully.

Despite being in their third year, the foreign scholarship students had all been put in dorms to give them time to acclimatise. Linka and Sarah really had nothing in common but they got on well enough as roommates, even if the Russian did occasionally complain about what hour of the morning Sarah chose to return. Brooke on the other hand, rented a small flat with another friend.

After Brooke had left, Linka lay on her bed and tried to order her thoughts. _I am a law student at a university in Oklahoma. Gaia sent me the wind ring and nyet… I won a special scholarship for gifted students. My roommate is called Sarah and my closest friend is Gi… nyet, Brooke. Bozhe 'moy, what is the matter with me? I cannot think straight!_

After a while she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Several hours later Linka lay in the peaceful quiet of her room, tears spilling from her eyes. _I was not supposed to remember._ She thought. _Everything was supposed to change, if it never happened why can I still remember?_

_["__**No! Linka I...**__" Wheeler shouted, moving towards her. His face was pale and he was clearly shocked,]_

The young girl let out a sob and covered her ears as if she could block out his voice, but it was only a memory. _He tried to stop me…_ She pushed the thought aside, unable to deal with it. _This is what he wanted, as long as the Earth is safe… and as long as he does not remember too!_

Getting up, Linka headed for her computer to do a few searches on the internet.

_It worked._ Everything she found confirmed that the Earth was now a paradise. Apparently, the use of the atom bomb had shocked the civilised world, and caused a major movement to restore and protect their planet and it's eco-systems. It was now not only illegal not to be eco-friendly, it was unthinkable.

The knowledge did nothing to stem the flow of the ex-planeteers tears, though she tried hard to convince herself that it was all for the best. _I have given up everything; a life I loved, friends, everything that was familiar… except that I still have all that, even if it is all different. I saved the planet, that was the only reason for the planeteers to exist, this is right, it is how it should have been…_

Next she began to wonder whether she was the only one who remembered their other life. Linka wanted desperately to be able to call Wheeler, to hear his voice again, but the thought of it frightened her too. _If he remembers he will probably hate me and if he does not… I am not sure how I would feel. It is better to never know._

* * *

Linka was trying to study when Sarah returned from her classes. She knew that she had to get on with her new life and determined to try to make up for the lost afternoon, but every so often her mind would drift back to one of her 'other' memories and she would start crying again.

"Oh good you're home!" Sarah exclaimed. "You better start getting ready."

"For what?" Linka asked, knowing her voice sounded slightly croaky but sure that Sarah wouldn't pick up on it.

Sarah gave her a look. "The party." And seeing Linka's blank expression. "You haven't changed your mind?!"

"I was not feeling well…" Linka began.

"You don't look great, you're eyes are a bit puffy." Sarah agreed. "A bit of makeup will cover that up though and after everyone has had a few drinks they wont care anyway."

Linka shook her head. "Sarah I really do not feel like…"

"You promised!" Her roommate complained. "Come on Linka, you have to get out sometime! And it's Friday, you shouldn't stay in on a Friday."

The Russian looked down at her books. _These are not really taking my mind off… things. Maybe going out will help… I do have to learn to live here._

"Okay." She said getting up. "I will take a quick shower, I will not be long."

Sarah beamed at her and started getting ready.


	3. An Old Flame

**Chapter 3 – An Old Flame**

Linka smoothed down her dress as she stepped out of the Taxi. It was a soft material in an electric blue that showed off the colour of her eyes, belted beneath her bust and falling to just above her knees.

Sarah on the other hand had chosen to wear a red skirt so short that Linka hoped she would remember not to bend over, and a tight sparkly top that was cut low enough to show off her ample breasts. The Russian grimaced at the sight of her friend. _Why did I let her drag me along with her?_

The door of the house was opened by Sarah's friend Leroy – the captain of the basketball team – who took a second to admire Linka's companion before pulling her into a tight embrace. His hands roamed Sarah's body freely until they reached her behind, where they gripped her so that her skirt road up.

Linka looked away, disgusted at their performance, and feeling rather exposed.

When the couple parted, Sarah slipped into the building leaving Linka to make her way past Leroy alone. The basketball player gestured for her to enter but she held her ground until he laughed and stepped back, allowing her to enter, which she did, keeping as far away from him as she could.

It wasn't really a problem, Sarah was waiting to reclaim his attention, leaning in to whisper something in his ear as his groping hand took up it's former position. Leroy laughed – looking at Linka and giving the Russian the idea that whatever had been said was at her expense – then he brought his other hand up to grasp Sarah's breast as his lips moved to devour hers.

_She must be black and blue!_ Linka thought, wondering how anyone could like being treated so roughly.

"So can I get you two ladies a drink?" Their host offered, finally coming up for air, but not taking his attention from the friendly young girl in his arms.

Sarah picked something alcoholic but Linka shook her head, not trusting anyone at this party enough to fetch a drink for her.

"Loosen up Linka." Sarah recommended as she headed off with Leroy to join a noisy group in one of the rooms.

The Russian felt incredibly awkward. She looked around her and then followed her friend to the door of the room she'd entered. Inside there were a dozen or so people dancing, laughing and drinking freely to overly loud music. The couples dancing were being very friendly with each other, in the same way Sarah and Leroy were being friendly, and some were drinking directly from bottles and making lewd suggestions.

_We were not that late, how long have they been here?_ The lovely blond thought, and then moved out of the way as another group of loud partygoers barrelled into the disco from a room on the other side of the passage.

Figuring that they might have come from the kitchen and being reluctant to join the main party, Linka headed through the other door. She'd guessed correctly and fortunately for her, the room was currently empty.

Finding an unopened bottle of cola and a clean glass, Linka poured herself a drink and tried to look comfortable sipping it while standing in the kitchen. Her peace didn't last long though, as three people she didn't recognise burst into the room laughing and joking.

They were clearly drunk and she did her best to fade into the background but unfortunately, her best wasn't good enough. "Well hello there gorgeous, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

His companions burst into helpless laughter, grabbed their drinks, and headed back into the main party. Linka wondered if she should have asked them to stay, or whether they would help her if they had.

"Come on blondie." Her admirer coaxed. "You and I need to get better acquainted."

He reached up to stroke her face but she pushed his hand away. "No thank you, I would prefer that you leave me alone."

"Ooooh, nice accent!" He exclaimed, ignoring her words and trying to get his arms around her waist.

Again Linka tried to deflect him but he wasn't giving up. Luckily he was drunk enough that his co-ordination wasn't good, but Linka was worried that he would start to get frustrated because she had a feeling that if he did, he would turn mean.

"I am not interested." She protested. "Please, desist."

He laughed and pushed her against the cabinet, managing to get a grip on her waist as she twisted to put down her drink and free her other hand to push him away again. "Oh honey, you're so sweet, I'm gonna enjoy this!"

"**Leave me alone!**" Linka screeched, re-doubling her efforts to free herself and wishing fervently that she had her ring.

"Hey, Jess." Another voice, one that Linka knew well, interrupted. "That's not cool man."

Her attacker was pulled away and thrust towards the door. "Go sleep it off." Jess fell through the open door way and crawled away, muttering to himself.

Linka stood still and stared, tears springing to her eyes and her throat closing up, making it impossible for her to speak.

"Sorry about that, he's been drinking." The young red-head apologised, turning his attention back to the flustered girl, then his eyes focused on her and widened in surprise.

Her legs felt weak and she was trembling violently, more from the shock of seeing **him** than anything Jess had done.

He held out his arms and tightened them around her as she fell into his embrace and began to sob. "Babe, it's okay. I promise, everything's okay now." He kissed her hair. "You're safe."

_It is him, he is really here and he does not hate me!_ She thought, burying her face in his neck and holding him as tightly as she could.

As another group entered the room to get drinks, and began congratulating their friend on his conquest, Linka looked up at her rescuer. "Wheeler, can we go somewhere private please?"

Keeping one arm around his waist, he tenderly stroked a stray hair out of her face, showing that even in this timeline, he was far gentler than his companions. "Sure. Come on."

He guided her through the now crowded kitchen, shielding her from unwanted attention and grabbing the bottle of coke and a couple of glasses. When they were clear, he led her up the stairs and along the corridor to a closed door.

"Hold this." He said passing her the drink, and retrieved a key from his pocket. "Once they've had a bit more to drink they start looking for somewhere to get cosy." The door opened and he put the light on in the room before taking the bottle and glasses back, and allowing her to proceed him into the room. "I like my privacy… you don't mind if I lock it again do you? You can take the key if you want, I just don't want them in here."

"Nyet it is fine." Linka said quietly and turned to look around the room. It was a nice size, with a double bed in the centre and a couch in one corner facing a tv screen. In another corner was a desk and in front of the window between them was an easel with several canvases stacked against the wall.

Wheeler shrugged and put the key in his pocket, then moved towards the sofa. Arranging the drinks on the little coffee table there, he watched Linka with a dreamy expression his face as she inspected his paintings.

"Your work is beautiful." She said. "I did not know you could draw like this."

He smiled at her in a bemused sort of way. "Is there any reason you should?" Then flopping down in the corner of the sofa, "Oh hey, I didn't catch your name?"

* * *

Linka stood stock still, staring at her friend in shock. "You do not remember." She said in a small voice, mostly to herself.

"Sorry Beautiful…" He shook his head apologetically. "I think you must have me confused with someone else though, because I sure couldn't forget you."

The Russian was finding it hard to breathe and her tears had returned. She moved towards the door intending to leave but then remembered he had locked it. "Can I have the key please?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to go." The New Yorker got up quickly and stood in front of the distraught girl, resting his hands on her arms and rubbing them gently. "Don't cry, if I've forgotten you I'm really sorry…"

Linka shook her head, fighting back sobs. "We have never met, it is me that is sorry… I must go."

"No. I mean, yeah you can but…" He took the key from his pocket and gave it to her. "Look, you're safe with me okay? I don't know exactly what's going on here but I'd like to help you if I can?"

She hesitated, trying to regain her composure. She didn't want to go back to the party, or try to make her way home on her own in the dark, but at the same time she didn't think it would be a good idea to stay with Wheeler, no matter how much she wanted to.

Seeing her indecision, Wheeler took her hand and led her back to the couch, fetching a tissue from the box on his nightstand and handing it to Linka before sitting down next to her. "Now lets start again. You knew my name is Wheeler, but then I'm on the basketball team so everyone knows my name."

Linka nodded, somewhere in the back of her mind she realised that she had seen him before, she simply had not paid any attention to the sports teams and their hangers on.

"And you're a very beautiful girl with an equally lovely voice, what's the accent, Russian?"

Linka smiled sadly. "Soviet, da." She took a breath. "My name is Linka."

"Cool, pleased to meet you Linka." He grinned. "So, what's got you so upset? Jess is an idiot but he was only trying to cop a feel you know? Not that I'm excusing him, I'll even go beat him up for you if you want?"

She shook her head. "Hopefully he will not remember when he is sober."

"Yeah, there's a bit too much of that around here for my liking." He confessed. "That's why I lock the door."

Seeing her enquiring look he shrugged. "My dad drinks… he gets mean."

Linka nodded. "I am sorry."

"Not your fault." He said dismissively and grinned again, then leant back into the cushion, regarding her. "So what's your story?"

_I wished for there to be no need for the planeteers… I guess alcoholism is something humans have to deal with on their own_. Linka swallowed. _It still feels like it is my fault though._

"I… I cannot. Please?" She swallowed again, trying to stop herself from crying.

He poured her a drink and handed it to her, then tucked his other arm around her comfortingly. "S'Okay, take your time."

"Spasiba." She replied, leaning into him and sipping the drink. "Will you talk to me? Tell me about your life here… I would like to hear your voice."

"Really?" He asked a little surprised. "Most people around here seem to find my Brooklyn accent grating."

Linka smiled. "I like it."

Wheelers grin widened. "Okay Babe, what do you want to know?"

"Everything." She put her glass on the table and curled back into his side.

Delighted, Wheeler gave her a squeeze and settled his arm comfortably about her. He'd never known a girl like her, she seemed so trusting… so in need of his protection. "Well okay. I'm from Brooklyn obviously… I'm here 'cos I got a basketball scholarship but I'm studying Engineering."

"And art." She added, pointing at his pictures.

He nodded. "Yeah, that's just for fun though. I had to do technical drawing for the engineering class and when I came to look around the teacher suggested I might want to do art as a minor. He seemed to think I had some talent. At the time, I didn't really care what I did, I just wanted to get away from home."

Linka snuggled against him, trying to offer comfort, but her own heart was heavy. In her head she heard his words once more, _["…at least I'd never have met you."]_ but she pushed them aside. _I do not have any right to be here, he has a new life and is going to make something of himself … but I need to be with him, just for a little while. I need to know he is okay, then I will say goodbye. I would just get in the way otherwise._

"So what about now? What do you want to do?" She asked, hoping to keep him talking.

He shrugged. "Graduate. I'm not going back to Brooklyn that's for sure."

"Da, but do you not have an ambition?" She persisted.

"That **is** my ambition." He sighed, surprised at how easy he found it to talk to her and to tell her the truth. "When I first came here, I kinda took it all for granted. I did well at the games but I didn't think my studies were important and I got a bit of a rep. with women er…"

She nodded, she was still sorting through her double memories but now that he'd mentioned it, she remembered hearing that he was popular with the females on the campus. "I have heard it."

"Yeah well, I was out partying a lot… I mean I don't drink and I don't do drugs but I'm not perfect…." His face reddened. Most people were impressed by his reputation but somehow mentioning it to Linka made him feel guilty. "Well anyway, my grades weren't good and my coach took me aside and had a word. Apart from the fact I need the grades to keep my place here, he made me realise that this scholarship isn't a quick fix. I can't play basketball all my life, I need to graduate if I want a decent future."

"I am sure you will do well." She said confidently.

He stared down at her, amazed. "You are?"

"Da, of course." She replied simply.

Not knowing what to say, he tucked his other arm around her and rested his head against hers.

They sat there like that for a while in a companionable silence, before Linka sat up. "I should go."

"You don't have to… er… we could watch tv or something?" He offered. Wheeler didn't know why, but it seemed very important that she stay.

Again Linka hesitated, she knew it was a bad idea, but as long as he wanted her there… she nodded. "Okay."

They found a film and settled down again and by the time it had finished, Linka had fallen asleep, emotionally exhausted.

Wheeler gazed down at her for a while, still marvelling at this trusting young girl who acted like she knew him but was reluctant to discuss anything about herself. After a while he sighed and gently lifted her into his arms. Carrying her to his bed, the young red-head gently tucked his fair burden in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Linka smiled and snuggled down peacefully.

Again, Wheeler found himself watching her, it was tempting to lay down beside her so that he could watch her all night… not to mention cuddle up, but his chivalrous side got the better of him, so grabbing a blanket from the cupboard, the young man went to sleep on his couch.

When Wheeler woke the next morning, his beautiful guest had gone.


	4. Reverting to type

**Chapter 4 – Reverting to type**

When Linka woke the morning after the party, she smiled. The sun was warm on her face, her bed was incredibly comfortable and before the memories of the previous day surfaced, she felt no inclination to move.

When the recollections did obtrude, her eyes snapped open and she gave a gasp as the brief hope she had entertained of finding herself back on Hope Island was shattered.

A moan from the sofa spurred her into action. _Wheeler!_

Scrambling out of his bed as quickly and as quietly as she could, Linka retrieved the shoes she'd kicked off the night before, took one last long look at her former team-mate, and headed for the exit. Re-locking the door, Linka slipped the key underneath it, back into the room for Wheeler to find, as if she'd never been there.

* * *

Sarah was still asleep when Linka entered their room, but the noise disturbed her. "Well, well, well." She smirked. "And where have you been? Or should I say, who have you been with?"

"Nice to know you were worried about me!" Linka snapped, in no mood to be teased.

The British girl rolled her eyes. "You knew where I was, come on Linka, dish!"

Fighting back tears, Linka checked that their shared bathroom was unoccupied, and entered it without answering, closing the door and locking both sides. The ex-Planeteer stripped off and got into the shower, letting the warm water flow over her and wishing it could wash away her feelings as easily as it washed away her tears.

_Wheeler has everything he wanted, I wish I could forget too!_ After a few moments she shook her head. _Nyet, I would not give up my memories, no matter how much it hurts to remember what I have lost. I am glad I do not have to face the others though, they had no say in this so I guess I owe them an apology._

Having taken a deep breath to steel herself for talking to Sarah, Linka returned to her room, only to find Brooke waiting for her instead.

The American law student rose quickly from the end of Linka's bed and moved to hug her friend. "Oh my God Linka! Sarah told me, are you going to be okay?"

"How did Sarah know?" Linka asked, confused, and not sure if she should be alarmed.

Brooke pulled her friend down to sit next to her on the bed. "You come home in the morning, crying and run for the shower? How is she **not** going to know?"

Linka's eyes widened as she realised what, or at least part of what her friends were thinking but before she could explain the American continued. "She actually found it funny! I can't believe she was so insensitive especially when it was her that dragged you there in the first place. I could have slapped her, she's such a hoebag! I mean she doesn't even know what happened… er... actually neither do I…? But if you don't want to talk about it I understand…"

The look on her friends face was apprehensive at best so Linka made haste to reassure her. "Nyet, Brooke… it was not… we did not…" She took a deep breath. "It is not anything like what you are thinking, I promise. I stayed with a friend after Sarah went off with Leroy but… nothing happened."

Surprised but clearly relieved, her friend asked. "Then why were you crying?"

"I…" Linka thought about making something up but did not want to lie, so she ended up telling a half truth. "I had a kind of a dream and it has been bothering me. My friend was in it and… it did not end well."

"Oh." Brooke was not sure what to say. "And you're sure you're alright?"

Linka smiled and nodded. "But thank you, I should have listened to you yesterday."

"You're welcome." Brooke grinned "I still think I should have slapped Sarah though, I can't believe she just left you like that, you could have gotten into all sorts of trouble!"

The blond nodded and stood up. "I did. Let me get dressed and I will tell you about it over breakfast."

* * *

The weekend had seemed to stretch on forever and though the lovely blond had told herself that she didn't want to meet Wheeler again, she still found herself looking for him everywhere she went.

Linka had gotten away with not mentioning **who** she'd spent the night with, but Sarah still didn't believe that nothing had happened and took every opportunity to tease her about it, so when Monday morning came, her classes were a welcome escape.

Except that the Russian girl was finding it very hard to concentrate and could not seem to stop thinking about her night out and the gentlemanly young man who had taken care of her.

"Why do I feel like I'm taking notes for two?" Brooke admonished her when they were finally free to have lunch.

Linka threw her a guilty look. "I am sorry, I do not know what is the matter with me."

It was a nice day so they elected to sit outside. Not two minutes after they found an empty bench and made themselves comfortable, Wheeler came to join them.

Sitting astride the bench seat so that he was facing Linka, he tucked his arms comfortably around her waist and gave her a sideways hug. "Hey Beautiful! I've been looking for you everywhere."

The temptation to simply turn and cuddle into his embrace was very strong but seeing Brookes eyes widen, Linka blushed and pulled away, though she did not move completely out of reach. "Please do not do that Wheeler… er… do you know Brooke?"

"Nope, pleased to meet you Brooke." He said in a careless but friendly manner.

"Likewise." The young woman replied, intrigued by her friend's new admirer.

He grinned at her briefly and then turned his attention back to Linka saying softly. "You didn't have to go like that, I didn't even have a way to contact you! And I had to work so it's not like I could go searching for you."

"Did it not occur to you." Linka said as coldly as she could. "That the reason I left like that was because I did not **want** you to contact me, let alone search for me."

Wheeler looked surprised. "No. Actually it didn't."

"Because you are so used to having any girl you want, no doubt." Linka continued.

The American frowned. "No… have I done something to offend you? Cos as I remember it, we were on better terms than this…"

Refusing to look at him, Linka shook her head. "I was upset. I am not normally anywhere near as defective."

"I don't think you mean 'defective' Babe…" He began.

"Whatever." She snapped in return and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, talk about getting up on the wrong side of the bed!" he retorted jovially, seemingly unbothered by her mood.

Irritated, Linka pointed out, "I could be like this all the time, you do not really know me."

"No but I'd like to. How about we go for dinner tonight and you can catch me up on everything I need to know." He picked up the textbook she'd left on the table and added. "Law student huh? Guess that makes you Legally Blond."

Linka glared at him and took the book back. "I do not understand, but I can tell it is one of your juvenile attempts at humour. And Nyet, I will not go out with you."

"Why not?" he asked disarmingly.

Risking a glance up into his eyes and seeing only sincerity, "I... I do not wish to start a relationship of any sort, with anyone... I am here to study."

"Not even friendships?" he asked, his eyes flicking to her companion almost daring her to lie.

"Brooke and I share classes and we will be interning together after Christmas... it makes sense for us to be friends." Linka sent a pleading look to the other girl, hoping she would take the hint and back her up.

Brooke nodded. "We've been talking about flat sharing next year too, neither of us get on well with our current roommates... Linka's very practical."

"Please understand Wheeler." Linka added softly, spoiling the effect of her earlier coldness. "I will be going back to Russia when I graduate anyway."

The red-head hesitated a moment, hurt and confusion in his eyes… but then the mask he had been perfecting nearly all his life slipped into place and he shrugged. "Guess I struck out huh?" Standing, "No problem, I'll leave you two lovely ladies to your lunch. Nice to meet you Brooke."

He was gone before she could reply, but she watched him return to his friends and shortly after begin to flirt with one of the girls, someone she could identify as a cheerleader. It was rather physical flirting.

Linka had been staring at her lunch in silence ever since he left.

"You spent the night with the most notorious flirt on campus and nothing happened?" Brooke prompted her friend.

Linka nodded.

"How come? I mean I'm not stupid enough to get caught by him but he **is** a hunk." The American girl studied Linka carefully. "Even you must have been tempted?"

Again Linka nodded.

"So why didn't you?" When there was no response Brooke sighed. "Linka I've seen you freeze out better looking guys with more intelligence than Wheeler… you sounded uninterested but your body language was telling a completely different story. I'm not surprised he was confused, not only did you not object to him touching you - like you usually do - you looked like you wanted to throw your arms around him or something."

Linka swallowed. "My head and my heart are not in complete agreement about this… just believe me when I say he is better off without me."

"Women are his hobby Linka, he doesn't need you to protect him." Brooke said firmly.

"He is not like that, not really." Linka objected, then followed her friends gaze as Brooke pointedly looked in the direction of the basketball team.

Wheeler had his arms around the pretty cheerleader and was apparently whispering in her ear.

Jealousy flared inside Linka but she managed to contain it. "That is different, besides I turned him down."

Brooke nodded, "I know. What I can't work out is why."

"Are you saying that you think I should have gone out with him?" The ex-Planeteer was frowning.

Brooke shook her head. "No… of course not, you'd only end up getting hurt."

"Then this is for the best, whatever my reasons, da?" Linka insisted.

"Well yes…" She hesitated and then asked "Linka you didn't mean what you said right? About going back home after you graduate? I thought that part of the reason for taking up the scholarship was so that you could get a better paid job over here instead of back in Russia?"

The pause before the lovely blond responded was just a little too long. "Nyet, I was just saying that. He will be leaving next year anyway and even if I did run into him again, it is plenty of time for me to 'change my mind' in."

"Did I hear right?" Sarah's sharp voice interrupted them. "Did you just turn down **Wheeler**?"

Brooke sighed. "She really doesn't miss much, does she?"

* * *

"You'll never guess what I heard!" Sarah announced as she entered their dorm room a few days later.

Not looking up from her books, the Russian replied. "I wont try then."

"What? Oh. Don't be silly." She sat down on Linka's bed. "Reena has been trying to get her claws into Wheeler all year."

"She is the cheerleader da?" Linka said absently, pretending she wasn't really interested.

"Da." Sarah repeated smartly. "One of them... actually, according to rumour she's the only one of them he hasn't..."

"Is there a point to this?" Linka cut her off quickly, blushing slightly and wishing she could run away and hide.

Sarah's eyes gleamed with amusement at Linka's reaction. "He got overly serious sometime last year and started concentrating on his studies, the girls have been falling over themselves for his attention ever since. When you rejected him though, he started acting up." She took a breath. "He was flirting outrageously with Reena but when she turned up at his house that night he didn't want to know and he still doesn't! She's fuming, and you're so not her favourite person!"

"Me?" Linka asked surprised.

"Who else? If he wasn't stuck on you, why not just take what she was offering? She's not a complete spang after all." Sarah said reasonably. "Even after his sudden dedication to all things academic, he kept things up with a couple of the girls... Reena's humiliated."

Linka blushed. "It is not my fault. He is free to be with who he chooses."

"I know, but Reena still resents it, who wouldn't? I still can't believe you turned him down, he's got a body to die for!" Sarah pouted.

Rolling her eyes, Linka said. "It would not hurt you to turn someone down once in a while."

"I do..." Her friend smirked. "But not if they're **hot**!"

Linka returned to her studies, a strange feeling in her stomach. On the one hand she didn't want Wheeler to be hurt by her again, on the other… how could she not be happy that he didn't like someone else?

* * *

Wheeler ignored David as he dropped down beside him under the shade of a tree, on the campus lawn. After a moment the tall, athletic young man leaned over to look at what his friend was drawing. "Isn't that Brookes friend? The Russian one?"

"Yeah. Linka." Wheeler said, looking up in surprise. "You know her?"

The dark haired boy shrugged, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. "I know Brooke… er… we play football together… a group of us do that is." He cleared his throat.

Chuckling Wheeler nodded. "Oh yeah?"

"It's not… we're not… I mean." He cleared his throat again.

"Relax Davy, I get what you mean." He looked down at the sketch he'd been working on, frowning slightly.

David smiled. "You've got it bad, mate."

"What do you mean?" Wheeler asked in surprise.

"She's a looker but the way you've drawn her is… something else." His friend grinned.

Wheeler's frown deepened. "I tried to make it accurate…"

"I know." David nodded. "That's what I mean, your pictures are always accurate, that means **that's** how you see her… as in more than perfect."

"She is! It's not just how she looks though…" The red-head tried to explain. "There's just something about her… she radiates this energy and she's… sensitive, kind." He sighed. "I don't know what's the matter with me!"

David's grin grew wider. "I already told you, you're _'In Lurv'_."

Wheeler shook his head and looked away. "Don't be ridiculous, I've barely spoken to her… she just… there's something about her…" He sighed again and put his pad down so that he could rub his face. "I'm going crazy."

"So ask her out." David shrugged.

"I did." Wheeler set his jaw. "She said no."

David stared at him a moment and then burst out laughing. "You actually had a girl turn you down? That's terrific! I like her already."

"Gee thanks man." Wheeler replied sulkily. "Go ask Brooke out why don't you?"

The Englishman ignored him. "That's what it is then, you don't like being rejected."

"I know it's hard to believe, but I **have** been rejected before." The New Yorker said sarcastically. Then he picked up his sketchbook again and stared at his picture. "It just never bothered me before. They didn't matter, there was always someone else."

David looked at his friend closely. "And now…?"

"I tried." Wheeler replied. "I tried not to care, not to think about her… it's just not working."

"Is that why you cut our Art History lecture this afternoon?" He teased.

Wheeler nodded. "That, and it sends me to sleep."

They both laughed, but then Wheeler returned to his silent contemplation of the image before him. "It was weird though… she acts like we're old friends but she told me outright that she didn't want to know me at all." He looked up at David. "What would you do?"

"Me? I can't even get the courage up to ask out a girl I've liked for two years!" The attractive guy sighed. "I'd avoid her."

Wheeler smiled. "No you wouldn't… you couldn't… I can't." He grimaced. "I do need to avoid Reena though, I kinda got a bit too friendly with her."

"Kinda?" David raised an eyebrow.

The handsome American shook his head. "I was showing off… trying to get Linka's attention. I know it was stupid and immature but she just has that effect on me and it was right after she told me where to go too."

David laughed. "Did it work?"

"I don't suppose so, I don't think she noticed and it's not the sort of thing that would impress her if she did." Wheeler shrugged. "But now Reena seems to think I'm hiding feelings for her, she even came to the house… I… er… don't suppose I could crash at your place for a couple of days?"

"'Course you can mate." The other replied. "Don't forget we've got The Exhibition coming up though, you don't want to lose time on your work."

Wheeler rubbed his face again. "I'm mostly done, besides I've got physics studies to do for a test next week, I could use the extra peace and quiet."


	5. Unexpected Encounters

**Chapter 5 - ****Unexpected Encounters**

Neither of the former Planeteers made any attempt to see each other during the next couple of weeks, but it seemed that everywhere they went, they ran into each other. They ended up sharing study tables and benches on more than one occasion and when they did, Wheeler always managed to find a way to make her laugh.

"Maybe it's fate." Brooke commented as they entered the library, where the College Art Exhibition was being held.

Linka shook her head. "Wheeler and I are not meant to be together. I know that for sure."

"How can you?" Her friend asked.

"I just do." Linka looked away, still finding it hard to accept that he was no longer going to be a part of her life. Shaking off her mood, and changing the subject, the lovely blond asked. "Do you know where David's exhibit is?"

Brooke shook her head. "We'll have to look around for him. I don't know why he was so nervous, he's an incredible artist!"

"Is there anything about him that is not incredible?" Linka teased.

Her friend blushed but gave a little chuckle. "I don't know, nothing I've discovered yet!"

They both laughed and continued their exploration.

It didn't take them long to find Brookes friend, he was standing to the side of his work looking uncomfortable. After greeting him, the girls made a point of admiring his paintings.

_His style is very different to Wheelers._ Linka thought. _The paintings I saw in Wheelers room were more detailed… accurate, but David's more abstract work is very artistic, they are __**both**__ incredible. _

It didn't occur to Linka that Wheeler would be exhibiting work there too, so when Brooke and David became lost in conversation, she began to wander about, looking at the other displays. After trying not to pull a face at some of the more modern sculptures – that were really not to her taste – she entered the fine art section.

The Russian admired the execution of the paintings there, but the first display was based around still life and she found it a little boring. The second display not only caught her attention, but caused her to gasp and stare.

"You like it Babe?" Wheeler's voice was unmistakable, but then no one else that Linka knew of could have produced the painting.

Searching his eyes with her own, the young girl asked. "How did you find pictures of Hope Island?"

"Where?" The American looked surprised. "You know where this is?" and as she nodded. "Whoa, that's weird… I thought I just made it up, you gotta be mistaken… I mean I got some of the elements from other places so it's probably just a co-incidence that it looks like… where'd you say?"

"Hope Island." She regarded him distrustfully and then accused him. "I do not believe you made these up, you are lying."

"Why would I?" The handsome artist shook his head and held up his hands in surrender. "I swear Babe, I'm not lying…"

He stepped closer, clearly embarrassed and then continued with his voice just above a whisper. "Look, the truth is that I had a dream about that place… I know that sounds weird, I didn't even think it was real when I painted it, but maybe I saw it on TV or something and it lodged in my sub-conscious?"

Linka swallowed. She always knew when Wheeler was lying… and he wasn't.

"I am sorry." She said, meaning more than just her accusing him of being untruthful.

Unaware of just how regretful she was, Wheeler grinned. "No problem."

"Your work is really excellent Wheeler." She said, "They are so… real."

"Thanks." He found himself gazing at her and quickly averted his eyes. Trying to cover his feelings, knowing they were unwelcome to her, he indicated his paintings. "They're only really a hobby, but it's fun."

_He is more secure about himself._ Linka reflected. _My Wheeler would have found painting too soft I think._

"Penny for your thoughts?" Wheeler asked quietly, studying her again during her prolonged silence.

Conscious of his scrutiny, Linka shrugged. "I was thinking that the paintings are very expressive and I am surprised that someone with your background feels comfortable enough to open up like this… it is good to see."

It was Wheeler turn to go red. "I… er… thanks."

She giggled.

"You found each other then." Brookes voice made them both jump.

At her side, David grinned. "Brooke and I were thinking that if you've finished looking around, we should all go and get some dinner, the library will be closing soon anyway."

Linka was about to make an excuse but she saw Brooke's pleading look. Knowing that her friend had wanted the Englishman to ask her out for sometime, she would have felt bad refusing… at least that was what she told herself.

* * *

Wheeler had suggested a small Italian restaurant that he knew, since it was within walking distance, and not having any better suggestions the others agreed.

As they progressed down the road, Brooke and David fell a little way behind, giving Wheeler a chance to whisper. "Thanks for agreeing to this. I know you don't really want to spend time with me, but David's been wanting to ask Brooke out since we got here, maybe this'll give him the push he needs."

Linka was mortified. "It is not that I do not want to spend time with you!" She said hastily, and then immediately regretted her words as she saw the answering look in his eyes. Turning her gaze away again, she continued. "I just do not want to lead you on."

"You aren't." He replied quietly. "And as long as I know you don't want a relationship, where's the harm in getting to know each other?"

"I cannot explain…" She said sadly.

They stopped as they reached the restaurant but the other two caught up with them too quickly for them to continue their conversation.

When Linka saw the small dance floor at the back of the restaurant she immediately felt underdressed. "Perhaps we should have gone back to our domiciles to change, this is not the quiet little place you said it was!"

"Sure it is Babe, they don't have a dress code." He looked her over. "Besides, you look great."

Linka blushed but didn't object to the compliment. It was true that the other patrons were not particularly dressed up but jeans and a blouse were not what the Russian would normally wear to dance in. _What makes you think he wants to dance with you anyway?! _She berated herself. _You have done your best to convince him that you find his company unwelcome. He is doing this for David's sake!_

Finding a quiet booth near the back, the four slid in with Wheeler and Linka on one side and David and Brooke on the other. The boys friendly manners made it easy for them to entertain their companions and Linka soon found herself slipping back into the comfortable banter she had long shared with Wheeler.

The dinner went well. The food was excellent and the music in the background made for a relaxing evening as the friends laughed and joked with each other. It was so perfect in fact that Linka kept waiting for something to go wrong.

By the time they had finished eating, the dancing was in full swing and David led Brooke up to join the other couples, while Wheeler went to fetch another round of drinks.

A few minutes after Linka had been left alone, a young man slid into the seat beside her. "All alone then sweet stuff?"

"Bozhe 'moy!" She exclaimed in exasperation. "Nyet, my friends will be back any moment."

He grinned and rested his arm up on the seat behind her. "Well we can't have someone as lovely as you on their own now can we."

"Da, we can." She argued.

He ignored her and continued conversationally. "I'm Jared."

"I do not care." Linka insisted. "Please go away my… my boyfriend has just gone to get drinks."

As if on cue, Wheeler stepped up to the table and put down the glasses he was carrying. "Sorry Babe, it's busy tonight."

He looked down at the young interloper, his whole posture menacing while his voice remained polite and cheerful. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"I was just leaving." Jared said quickly, getting up and moving away so that Wheeler could take his place.

Wheeler grinned. "That happens to you a lot, huh?"

Grimacing she replied. "Sometimes… nothing serious, they are just trying it on, but I am grateful for your intervention… both times."

"Anytime Babe, I like being the hero." He winked at her.

"Thank you." Linka relaxed and sat up to take her drink just as Wheeler tucked his arm around her.

Laughing at her surprise he said. "I heard you tell him that I'm you're boyfriend, I thought I should probably play along or you're gonna be making new friends every time I get up."

The Russian paused, watching the amusement sparkle in his eyes, then she smiled and leant back against him. He sighed and relaxed.

After sipping their drinks in silence for a while, Wheeler turned his head so that his lips were close to her ear –

presumably, Linka thought, to give the appearance of intimacy – before asking. "So what do you think about Brooke and David, you think they'll make a go of it?"

Linka chuckled. "I think they are mushed."

"Mushed? Is that a Russian expression?" He laughed in return.

Growing quiet and thoughtful, she replied, "Nyet it is… it is something a friend said to me once, I just thought it was appropriate."

"It is. What's wrong Linka? What's making you so unhappy?" He frowned. "Is there someone you miss back home … a boyfriend maybe?"

Linka shook her head, tears threatening at the corner of her vision. "There is no one else."

"What then?" He looked down into her eyes, willing her to let him help.

"I…" She began, just as their two companions returned.

For a moment, Wheeler looked frustrated but then Linka started laughing at the familiarity of the situation, and encouraged by her good humour he relaxed again and took her hand. "Our turn."

He stood up, pulling her with him and as she tried to protest, pulled her close so that he could whisper. "I'm playing your boyfriend remember? What better way to let all the guys in here know to back off?"

"If you say so." She replied laughing, not really believing him but wanting to play along.

They took their places on the dance floor, Wheeler wrapping his arms around her pulling her close as they swayed to the slow music. Even now, Linka felt guilty and it caused her to hold on to him just a little tighter than necessary as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Wheeler gave her a hug and kissed her temple, then whispered. "There's nothing to be afraid of… if there's something I can do to help, you only have to ask."

"You make it so hard for me to think clearly." She whispered back. "I know this is wrong but I do not want it to end."

"Why is it wrong?" He asked, tightening his own grip on her.

Linka swallowed. "Because you were not supposed to meet me, I should have stayed away."

"I don't understand." He told her, lowering his head further and nuzzling her gently.

"Neither do I." She admitted, her mind reeling from the close contact and his words of assurance. He chuckled, but then she pulled back to look up into his eyes. "Can you not just believe me?"

The American gazed down at her. "That we aren't meant to be together?"

She nodded.

"No." Before she could reply, he caught her to him and brought their lips together, and was overjoyed as she melted into his embrace.

When they parted however, Linka once again buried her head in his shoulder. "Wheeler, you must not… I cannot."

He continued to dance with her but Linka could tell from the way he was holding her, that her words upset him. "Why? If there's no one else, and you can't tell me you don't like me… not now."

She couldn't help remember the look on his face as she had made the wish. _He tried to stop me._ But it was too late, it was done and after all the trouble she had caused, going back on it now felt like a betrayal. "I told you before, I do not want to get involved with anyone."

Wheeler swallowed, his heart was thumping in his chest and he tried another tack. "That brings us back to friendship… you know I'm not gonna give up right?"

Linka laughed and looked up at him once more. "You have always been persistent."

The last of the music ended and the couples all began returning to their tables, preparing to leave. The Russian used the disruption as an excuse not to answer her companion further.

Brooke had suggested that Linka spend the night at her flat so the boys walked them back there before going to their respective houses.

Seeing Brooke give David a goodnight kiss on the cheek, Wheeler lost no time in doing the same to Linka, making her roll her eyes.

"Goodnight Beautiful." He squeezed her hand. "Remember what I said, some things are too important to give up on."

Linka smiled in return. "Goodnight Yankee."


	6. One step forward…

**Chapter 6 – One step forward…**

Confused feelings had warred within Linka for most of the night but her mind kept returning to the moment when Wheelers lips had joined with hers and the pure joy she'd felt at the contact.

As the sleepy girl walked across the campus the following morning – having left Brooke's early and returned to get ready in her own room – she hugged her books close to her chest, still lost in thought.

Suddenly the object of her musings was there beside her, his arm tucking itself around her waist as he fell into step beside her. "So, I was thinking we could all go and catch a movie this weekend. I have the early shift at the garage so I'll be free by eight, that's not too late on a Saturday right?"

Trying to contain her initial reaction to seeing him, Linka forced the smile from her face. "Nyet but…"

"No buts. Come on we're great together!" He stopped their forward motion and turned her towards him, slipping his other arm around her waist, though her books were still between them. "Is it so bad to have me as a friend?"

Linka shook her head. "Nyet! That is the problem. I am not sure how to **not** have you as a friend… I know it would be better for you and I feel like a traitor just talking to you, but you have been too much a part of my life for too long."

The American laughed. "I didn't understand half of what you just said… we only met a few weeks ago."

She hung her head in embarrassment, her cheeks tinged with red.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I like the way you talk." he tightened his grip with one arm while moving his other hand to gently lift her chin until their eyes met. He was still smiling but the gaze was affectionate rather than mocking and his voice was serious. "I feel like I've known you forever too, and even if it only lasts for a short time, and we're just friends… your friendship is worth it."

_It cannot be a bad thing if we are just friends can it? _She asked herself._ Maybe I can get it right this time…_

"Okay." She smiled up at him and received a hug in return.

They started walking again, still with his arm around her. "So, about this movie…"

* * *

The next few weeks flew by as the four friends spent nearly all their free time together.

Linka and Brooke mostly had all the same classes anyway and the boys would join them to study whenever they could. Wheelers room proved to be the most convenient for them so when he wasn't working or training, they would meet up there and make themselves comfortable, either calling for a takeaway or taking turns to cook.

On the rare nights when they had nothing pressing to do and ended up watching a video, it was not unusual for Linka to lean back in Wheelers arms, oblivious of her friends smiles. Even in public, Wheeler was automatically affectionate towards her and despite their relationship remaining on a 'just friends' basis, because of their closeness, most of their acquaintance had taken it for granted that they were a couple.

"Did Davy tell you his parents are going out of town this weekend?" Wheeler asked as he entered his bedroom one evening. He was carrying a large Pizza and a bottle of lemonade and Linka made haste to clear his small coffee table so that he could put it down.

"Brooke did." She replied. "She said he wants us all to go with him to house sit?"

Wheeler made himself comfortable on the floor beside his beautiful friend. "Yeah, his parents idea apparently, they're pretty cool… but then I think they still feel guilty for up-rooting him from England in his last year of high school."

Taking the slice of Pizza he offered, Linka replied. "It does not seem to have done him any harm, his still got good grades and he would have been leaving home for University anyway, da?"

"Yeah but… he doesn't make friends easily Babe." Wheeler took a bite out of his dinner and finished it before continuing. "He wasn't happy about coming here and it's taken him a long time to get over it."

Linka nodded. "It is never easy."

"So what do you think?" Wheeler prompted.

"Well he has us now…" She began, not sure what he wanted her to say.

Wheeler laughed. "About spending the weekend at David's place? We'll need to take two cars to get all our stuff in, Davy and I have art finals coming up so what with that and your law books…. but it'd be fun, they have a pool and tennis courts..."

He paused, she was looking at her pizza, lost in thought. She did that sometimes and she still wouldn't tell him what she was thinking about, but it nearly always resulted from someone commenting on their relationship. He watched her closely. "They have a five bedroom house, though with the way Brooke and Davy have been acting lately I think we could make do with three."

Linka smiled, though it was still a few moments before she looked up. There was complete understanding in her eyes and, Wheeler thought, gratitude. "They said they would come here after their date but I have to say I would be surprised if they make it."

"Then I'm even more glad that you came." He smiled at her and received a warm smile in return. "So…?"

"So?" she teased.

"Are you coming with us?" His quirky grin showed that he knew she was playing with him.

Linka laughed. "I told Brooke I would, da. She seems to think it would be too big of a deal for her to go without me."

He chuckled and visibly relaxed, taking another slice of Pizza and beginning to flick the TV stations.

When the others arrived, despite Linka's prediction, Wheeler took the remains of their dinner down to the kitchen and she went to his bathroom to wash the grease from her hands. Brooke and David had made themselves comfortable on the sofa when she returned and were gazing at each other.

Rolling her eyes and hoping Wheeler would return soon, the Russian dropped down on the edge of his bed and leant back on the pillows, absently picking up the sketchbook that was sitting on his nightstand and opened it to the first page.

Linka stared.

The face that stared back at her from the book, was her own. The image was unmistakable, but at the same time there was something more perfect about it than what she saw in the mirror every morning. _This is how he sees me?_

She continued to turn the pages, amazed by each drawing of herself; sitting in the campus grounds, studying on the floor of his room… there was even one of her sleeping, from when she'd fallen asleep on his sofa while they were watching TV a few nights ago.

"Lin?" Wheeler looked worried as he sat down beside her, running a finger along the book but not attempting to take it from her. "I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course I do not mind!" She sat up, putting the book aside and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Wheeler didn't hesitate to return her embrace, pulling her tightly against him and kissing her head. They stayed like that until their friends laughter penetrated their consciousness.

Pulling apart and laughing as their cheeks reddened, the two ex-planeteers went to join their friends, prepared for the teasing they knew would follow.

* * *

Leroy opened the front door to Linka and grunted in acknowledgement, he'd gotten used to the lovely Russian coming and going. Not hesitating to make her way up to Wheeler's room, Linka ran up the stairs and walked along the now familiar corridor.

The Russian had buried her guilt, deciding to see where things went, after all, the world didn't need planeteers and the others were probably as happy as she was…

Wheelers door wasn't locked, the door handle turned easily, which meant he was home as she had expected him to be. What she hadn't expected was the sight that met her eyes as she entered the room.

Valerie looked up in surprise and pulled the bed covers over her naked form. Then she smiled and called out. "Wheeler hon., you have a visitor."

Feeling sick, Linka murmured an apology and quickly left the room, closing the door behind her but not before she heard Wheelers voice reply from the bathroom. "Wont be a minute."

"Sorry Val, I meant to lock the door." The American exited the bathroom with a pot of water and some brushes and looked around. "Who was it?"

Val smirked. "Just one of your friends, they left when they saw me."

Wheeler laughed and crossed the room to lock the door. "Well if they want me they can catch me later. You okay with that pose? It's not too cold in here for you?"

"Nope I'm fine, wake me up if I doze off though, you have a really comfortable bed." She smiled and threw the covers off.

* * *

Linka wasn't sure how she made it to Brookes, all she knew was that she couldn't go back to her own room and risk running into Sarah. Her roommate didn't really mean to be unkind but she couldn't keep a secret either.

Opening the door to her distraught friend, Brooke was immediately alarmed. "Linka, what's happened?"

"I… I cannot go away with you this weekend." The Russian said, her mind focusing on trivia. "In fact I… I do not think I should be here at all… I should go back to Russia and…"

"Why?" Brooke interrupted. "Linka, tell me what happened?"

Linka shook her head, tears streaming from her eyes.

Her friend led her over to the sofa saying. "Candy wont be back 'til late so we can stay in here. Sit there and I'll make you a warm drink."

Linka did as she was told and took the drink from her friend when she returned, sipping it in silence.

"Can you tell me what happened now?" Brooke asked.

Linka told her.

The American girl was shocked and annoyed but said. "Even if he has been with that slut of a cheerleader… Linka you can't leave, you can't give up everything for Wheeler, I thought that was what you were trying to avoid!"

The lovely blond swallowed. "I was trying not to hurt him, I guess I was worrying for nothing… I do not want to see him again."

"Of course not! I'll talk to David, he'll make sure Wheeler knows to stay away. I can't believe he did this!" Brooke exclaimed. She'd been sure the Americans feelings for her friend were genuine.

Linka shook her head. "Nyet… Do not have David say anything, I will deal with it when I see him."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked dubiously. "You don't have to…"

The Russian wiped away her tears and took a breath. "I do not have any hold over him. I have repeatedly rejected him… I just… I cannot forget… I cannot stop feeling…"

She dissolved into tears once more but pulled away when Brooke tried to hug her, not wanting to be comforted, just a safe place to recover.

"Just don't do something hasty, like leaving. You'll only regret it." Brooke suggested. "Stay here tonight okay? Give yourself time, it might not seem so bad tomorrow."

Linka nodded. "Spasiba."

The next morning, Linka was apparently restored to her former self. "Thank you for letting me stay, I guess I got a little carried away but I am fine now."

Brooke regarded her warily, sure her friend could not have recovered so quickly. "Anytime, you know that."

Linka nodded. "I had better get back to my room and change, we have classes this morning."

It was lunchtime before she ran into Wheeler.

"Hey Beautiful." He greeted her, encircling her waist with his arm.

She pulled away and said brightly. "I would prefer it if you did not do that."

"Huh? Why?" He looked surprised.

She steeled herself. "I would not want Valerie to get the wrong idea."

"Val?" Confused now, he asked. "What's she got to do with it?"

Linka was irritated in spite of herself. "I am sorry, I guess I just do not understand how these things work, but in Russia if you were sleeping with a girl she would object to you cuddling another."

"Sleeping with… oh you mean… it was you that came in yesterday?" He said, realisation dawning. "No, Linka, it's not like that Val is just…"

"I do not want to know what Val is, thank you." Though Linka thought she had a pretty good idea already. "You do not need to explain yourself to me anyway."

Wheelers temper flared in return. "I know, but if you'd just let me explain…"

"I do not want to hear it, besides it really does not matter." She lied. Adding cheerfully. "It is not as if we are anything but friends, and temporary ones at that."

Wheeler stared into her eyes, trying to decide if she meant what she was saying. She certainly sounded unbothered, aside from her concern for Val's feelings. "That's really how you feel? You don't care if I have other, er… interactions."

"Why should I?" She asked, keeping her expression politely impassive.

Wheeler tried to ignore the pain in his chest but it was making it hard to breath. "That's good then."

"Da." She replied, neither of them being able to meet the others eyes.

"I gotta go." He said after a minute. "Practice… we have a game on Thursday."

Linka nodded. "I know… you should go."

"Yeah." He turned to walk away but she spoke his name and he paused.

Linka swallowed, struggling to keep control over her voice. "I cannot make this weekend at David's… I thought you should know… something has come up."

"Okay, no problem." He glared at the floor. "Brooke can just bring someone else, it doesn't make any difference to me."

"That is what I thought." Linka replied, glad he wasn't looking at her.

He walked away without looking back.

* * *

Linka and Brooke were studying together Thursday evening when David arrived.

He kissed his girlfriend but then turned immediately to her friend. "Linka this has gone on long enough, you have to talk to Wheeler."

Brooke glared at him as the lovely blond shook her head. "David, leave it."

"No, he's about ready to flunk out because she wont listen to him!" He replied, clearly annoyed. "And the Eagles lost the match this afternoon, if the rest of the team don't lynch him, the coach probably will. You have to talk to him"

Linka stood up and started gathering her things. "It is not my fault if he is acting like an idiot… if he cared so much he should have thought of that before."

"You're being ridiculous." The young man asserted, earning another glare from his girlfriend.

Linka stalked towards the door and opened it, only to come face to face with Valerie. "Sarah said you would be here."

Surprised, Linka allowed the cheerleader to enter, closing the door and following her back into the room.

"Look…" Val addressed Linka. "I don't like you and I'm not into matchmaking, but Wheelers little obsession cost us the game today and as much as I'd like to see an end to this affair of yours… it's not worth losing the tournament for."

She chewed her gum and huffed. "Wheeler paid me to model for him, that's all… mores the pity. Painting seems to be all he's interested in these days… Leastways," she looked Linka over. "with us it is."

Linka blushed, her mind whirling as she struggled to understand what Val was saying.

There was a knock at the door just then and Brooke groaned. "Gosh I'm popular tonight!" She said sarcastically, wondering if she should just ask them all to leave so that she could take care of her friend.

When she opened the door, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Great!"

"Thanks Brooke." Wheeler said, "Like I'm not having a bad enough day already."

The American walked in and stopped dead, looking from one surprised face to another. _Oh hell!_

"On seconds thoughts, maybe this is a bad time." He turned to leave but was stopped by Brooke stepping in front of him.

"Val was leaving, you're staying." It wasn't a request.

Wheeler closed his eyes and shook his head, but stayed where he was, while Valerie laughed and headed for the door.

"Just when it was getting interesting!" the cheerleader threw over her shoulder, though she obviously had no intention of staying around for the finale.

Brooke closed the door and then walked over to David, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen without another word.

Left alone, Linka and Wheeler remained silent, avoiding even looking at each other.

"Is what she said true?" The Russian asked at last, studying her hands.

Wheeler had his back to her. Rubbing his face but not turning around, "What did she say?"

"That she was only modelling for you… that nothing happened." Linka bit her lip nervously.

Knocking his fist against his thigh, his voice thick with emotion. "What does it matter? We're just friends remember?"

Linka stood and moved closer to him until she could reach out and gently lay her hand on his arm. He was obviously aware of her because he didn't jump but he remained silent, apparently waiting for an answer.

She pulled on his arm, turning him around to face her so that she could look up into his eyes, those lovely eyes that never could lie to her. "Is what she said true?"

"Of course it's true Lin!" He looked away and then looked back down at her.

She'd closed her eyes. "I am sorry Jason, I should have listened to you."

Wheeler nodded, and forced himself to speak through the throat that was rapidly closing up. "Yeah… you should."

Detecting something in his voice, Linka opened her eyes, sparkling as they were with tears and looked into her worst nightmare. _" …then at least I'd never have met you."_

The words were different but the meaning was the same. "You were right Linka… you were right all along. We… we should be concentrating our studies, that's what matters. This… whatever this was… it's not doing either of us any good. I guess I should have listened to you too."

Linka was paralysed. She couldn't argue with him, her guilt and grief were too strong. Neither could she stop him as he turned and left, the door slamming shut behind him.


	7. A time to think

**Chapter 7 - A time to think**

Despite Brookes pleading, Linka had insisted on returning to her dorm room. Sarah, she knew, would be out until the early hours of the morning and she wanted very much to be alone.

Laying on her bed and gazing up at the ceiling, Linka allowed her tears to flow down her cheeks unchecked. _I have done it again. _She thought. _Two lifetimes and I still cannot tell him how I feel! But it would be wrong… wouldn't it? I did this for him… but I've hurt him __**again**__…_

The phone began ringing but the Russian ignored it, she didn't want to talk to anyone.

_What would the others think if they knew? I've taken away their lives, their memories and for what? Just to make Wheeler hate me all over again! He didn't want this, he wanted the world to be saved but we could have used the crystal to heal it and then left to start new lives… apart. _

_Like now._

The phone kept ringing.

Dragging herself up, Linka reached out and picked up the receiver. "Da?"

"I can't sleep." Wheelers voice was husky like he'd been crying.

Her tears flowed anew and her heart banged in her chest, but she smiled in spite of herself. "What do you want me to do about it?"

He could hear her smile as well as her tears and he felt a surge of hope. "Sing to me?"

She couldn't help but chuckle and it resulted in a kind of a hiccup, but she replied. "I do not feel like singing." Laying down again, Linka cradled the handset against her ear and curled up into a more comfortable position around the phone.

His voice sounded a little stronger but still nervous. "Talk to me then. Tell me that I'm an idiot, but that you wont hold it against me… tell me you believe that I wouldn't say the things I've said to you, that I wouldn't pursue you, and then go and screw some other girl."

Linka blushed. "Do you have to put it quite like that?"

"How do you want me to put it?" He asked, more vehemently than he'd intended. "You're not going to suggest that you thought something romantic was going on?"

"Nyet…" She wet her lips. "I do believe you Wheeler…"

The American prompted her. "But?"

She stifled a sob. "I am confused. You were right this afternoon, we should just walk away and get on with our lives, that is what I should have done in the beginning..."

"But you didn't." he was trying to keep his voice neutral but she heard the worry there.

"I could not, I **can** not." The beautiful girl confessed.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, cos I can't either and I was **wrong** this afternoon. The time I've spent with you is the happiest I've ever been and even though I don't understand your determination to keep things as just friends, I'd rather be just your friend than nothing to you!"

"You could **never** be nothing to me Yankee!" Her voice was warm and betrayed more of her feelings than she'd intended. "It is my fault not yours, it has always been my fault. I pushed you away, I did not even have a right to object to your being with someone else, I do know that, but when I saw her I just… I am sorry, I still need time to think."

"Okay but, while you're thinking we can still be friends right?" Some of his cockiness was returning.

Linka tried not to smile. "Wheeler…"

"I can't sleep, I can't concentrate and do you have any idea how much trouble I'm in with the coach after today's game?" He protested.

"That is blackmail!" She accused him. "You are trying to make me feel bad."

Wheeler shook his head, though she couldn't see him. "No it's begging! Pathetic and needy as it may be I need to know we're okay."

The lovely Russians smile turned into a full-fledged grin. "Go to sleep Yankee. I will see you tomorrow."

"Is that a yes, we're okay?" Wheeler was smiling too now and she could hear it.

Feeling confident enough to tease him she responded. "It is a 'We are still friends and when I have had a decent nights sleep, I will let you know if I am talking to you, or whether you need to grovel some more'."

He laughed, "Fair enough."

There were a few moments of companionable silence since neither of them was in a rush to end their call, then Linka spoke. "Wheeler?"

"Yeah Babe?" He said, his voice full of affection.

"Can you please warn me the next time you are planning on having naked women in your room?" she said it light-heartedly but there was no doubt she was serious.

Wheeler answered sincerely. "I promise, but there wont be a next time."

"Have you finished your art project then?" she asked, surprised.

He hesitated. "Yeah, I'm done with that, don't worry about it."

"Okay." For a moment she wondered if there was something wrong but she pushed the thought aside. _No more suspicions!_ Linka told herself. "I guess we should get some sleep."

Wheeler was wishing fervently that he could be there beside her, to hold her and kiss her good night, but all he had was words… he hoped she could hear all that she needed to in the three words he uttered. "Sweet dreams Babe."

Linka felt herself relax, she'd thought she'd never hear that again. "Sleep well Yankee."

* * *

While Linka knew her friends schedule well enough to know that they had conflicting classes all morning, her initially cheerful mood was clouded by lunchtime.

Brooke kept shooting concerned glances in her direction but refrained from asking any questions, which was how Linka preferred it. She needed to see Wheeler before she attempted any sort of explanation.

Despite their conversation she was feeling very vulnerable and though she still hadn't come to a conclusion about the best course of action, she knew she wouldn't feel better until they were together again… albeit just as friends.

David came and joined them in the food hall and they easily found a free bench, but Linka was playing with her lunch. She knew her friends were exchanging glances but she didn't feel like making conversation so she kept her head bowed over a book.

Without warning, Wheeler slid onto the bench next to Linka, sitting astride the seat as he often did, and pulled her to him. Asking as he did so – much to their friends surprise. – "Everyone ready for our weekend away?"

Linka looked up, unable to keep her delight from her eyes as she leant against him, but said, "I have not decided whether I am talking you yet!"

"Who's talking?" The American replied, his face a picture of innocence, then he gave her a squeeze and kissed her temple.

There was something about the way he was holding on to her that made Linka think he was afraid of letting go. Turning slightly she slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as she felt him relax around her.

"So." David grinned. "We're all set then!"


	8. Picture Perfect

**Chapter 8 – Picture Perfect**

The girls had agreed that they only needed one set of books and it would be easier to take Brookes, so after their classes the American girl headed back to her apartment where David would meet her, while Linka collected the things she wanted to take and made her way to Wheelers.

The red-head was waiting by his car, leaning back on the bonnet with the radio turned up. "Is that it?" he asked as he came forward to take her bags. "I thought all women needed a trailer to carry their baggage."

She handed him the small case and larger rucksack, smiling at his cheekiness. "I got used to travelling light."

"Oh, when?" He put her bags in the back of the car and turned to see that look on her face again. Without asking what was wrong, the American stepped in front of her and placed a kiss on her forehead, gently rubbing her arms as if he thought she was cold.

Linka smiled up at him. "What was that for?"

"Trying to bring you back." She looked confused so he explained. "You go somewhere else sometimes and I don't think it's a very nice place."

Surprised at his insight, Linka slipped her arms around her friends waist and leant into him, feeling him hug her in return. "It had its moments." She replied sadly.

Neither of them saw their friends arrive. "Maybe we should just leave them here Brooke, they look like they want to be alone."

The two ex-planeteers broke apart, laughing self-consciously as they turned to greet the others. Wheeler though, put his arm back around the lovely blond almost immediately. Linka knew that she should object but she had determined that nothing was going to spoil this weekend, she was just going to relax with her friends and be herself.

"Are we ready to go?" Brooke asked.

Wheeler and Linka nodded but David said he wanted to have a private word with Wheeler first and the two of them moved back towards Wheelers house.

"What is that about?" Linka asked curiously.

Her friend grimaced. "David is trying to convince Wheeler to take his art things with him, they only have a little while left until their finals."

"But he has finished…." The Russian began, then as Brooke shook her head. "Why would he lie?"

The lovely American couldn't help a small smile creeping over her lips. "Because of the whole naked cheerleader thing, why else?"

"Bozhe moy!" Linka exclaimed. "But he has already done the pictures surely?"

Brooke shrugged. "He still has some more to do from what I could gather… I guess he doesn't want to cause more trouble between the two of you."

Linka blushed but said laughing. "Oh… poor Wheeler… but you would think that with his reputation, he could fill in the details without a model."

The girls looked at each other for a second and then started laughing, drawing the boys attention from their heated discussion. Neither will say what made them laugh but Linka took Wheelers hand and drew him aside.

"What is this about you not finishing your art work?" She asked softly.

Wheeler grimaced. "Oh don't you start! It's not important."

"Of course it is… and there is no need for you to not finish it." She insisted

He looked away. "The thing is… well, I need more examples for what I had planned." He forced himself to meet her gaze. "Val wasn't the only model I was going to get in but now… I'd just feel guilty, though I guess if you wanted you could sit in while I was painting? Then you'd know nothing was going on."

Linka blushed. "I could not do that! But… if I know in advance… I mean, I was shocked because I was not expecting it and my imagination got carried away."

"Understandable." He reached up to gently stroke her hair out of her face. "So you're saying you'd trust me if I tell you when they're gonna be there?"

She nodded. "Da… not that I have any right to not trust you."

"Don't start that again. You know what I want and I don't want you thinking that I'm doing anything with anyone else… because I'm not, and as humiliating as it is to say so, I actually don't want to!" His cheeks began to get redder.

Linka giggled. "Go and get what you need to work on Yankee."

He grinned at her and called over to their friends. "Wont be a minute."

Brooke was grinning and David gave Linka a thumbs up, making her laugh.

* * *

Davids home was a couple of hours away and it was dark when they arrived. His parents had already left on their trip but the woman they employed as a part-time maid was still there waiting to offer them some refreshments and show them their rooms before she went home.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Brooke asked, entering the Russians room a short time later.

The guest rooms were as luxurious as the rest of the house and they made Linka feel somewhat uncomfortable. "Da."

Brooke frowned. "Something wrong?"

"Nyet…" Linka replied. "It is just all so grand… I am not used to so much wealth. Even in the Pl… I mean I have travelled a lot but I do not think I will ever get used to it."

Her friend regarded her curiously for a moment and then her expression turned saucy. "Well if it gets too overwhelming for you, you can always go and share with Wheeler, I'm sure he wont mind."

The Russian's face burned but she responded with. "Just like you will be sharing with David I suppose?"

It was Brookes turn to blush. "No… Linka we aren't… you know we haven't…"

Linka chuckled. "Da I know, and I think it is great that you are waiting. I do not know why people rush into it… except when they are like Sarah and it does not matter to them."

The American sat down on the bed next to Linka. "David calls Sarah a fright. He says she gives English girls a bad name."

The blond laughed. "I have known girls from all over the world that are the same, he should not worry about it."

"That's the second time you've mentioned your travels but…" Brooke hesitated for a moment as if she was reluctant to continue. "When we met you told me that you'd never left your town before going to Uni… when did you have the time or money to travel?"

Linka was understandably embarrassed but she answered without hesitation. "I was working. It was erm… an international environment agency sharing ideas for looking after our planet."

"Oh… cool." Brooke smiled and much to Linka's relief, there was a knock on her door before her friend could ask any more questions.

"Come in." Linka smiled at Wheeler as he poked his head around the door and asked them to come down to dinner.

Maria had prepared a meal for them before she left and David and Brooke served it in the large dinning room.

Wheeler stuck to water during the meal and fruit juice afterwards, as did Linka. The other couple however, enjoyed a bottle of wine together and were getting quite affectionate by the time the film they had been watching finished.

Even without alcohol, Linka and Wheeler had curled up together on one of the big comfy sofas, feeling at peace in each others company. Eventually though, the Russian sat up, reluctantly pulling out of his arms. "It is late… and I think I should help Brooke to bed too."

"I'll help her." David offered, tickling the lovely girl on his lap and making her giggle.

Linka smiled and held out a hand to help her friend up. "I think your helping her should wait until she is sober."

They all laughed. Brooke kissed her boyfriend goodnight very passionately before saying. "Yes Mom." and following her friend upstairs.

* * *

Linka got up early the following morning and went for a swim in the pool, while the others were still asleep. She missed the exercise routines she had set up on Hope Island and it felt good, though swimming in an indoor pool was nothing like swimming in the sea off of a tropical island.

When she returned to her room and the private bathroom that adjoined it, she had a quick shower to wash the chlorine away but found herself staring thoughtfully into the full length mirror as she dried herself, as if she were trying to decide if it was really her image.

By the time Linka entered the kitchen Brooke and David were up and preparing breakfast. Wheeler had just emerged from his bedroom and made his way downstairs to join them, still only in his boxers and his hair a mess. Grinning affectionately at so familiar a sight, Linka immediately rose to make him some coffee

"Thanks Babe." He said gratefully accepting the mug and making himself comfortable at the table. "So what does everyone want to do today?"

"Brooke and I thought we'd go sight-seeing." David replied.

His girlfriend nodded. "And do some shopping, want to come with us?"

Wheeler grimaced at the word shopping as Linka knew he would. He'd been dragged along on enough of her excursions with Gi for her to guess his reaction. "No thanks. I'd better get on with my painting, I have some catching up to do."

"I will stay here too if you do not mind." The Russian added quickly.

Her friends exchanged knowing glances and made no effort to change her mind.

Linka tried to study in her room but she couldn't concentrate. After re-reading the same paragraph ten times she got up in search of her companion.

Wheelers bedroom door was open but she knocked anyway. His voice held a smile. "It's okay, there's no naked women in here… or men."

Smiling, the Russian entered and walked over to stand behind him as he painted at his easel, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. Instead of his bedroom, the American had placed Val in a forest amongst fallen leaves and bluebells. Despite her dislike of the model Linka had to admit that the picture was amazing. "It is breathtaking."

"Even if you hate it." He teased, turning his head to look up at her.

Linka's lips curled up at the edges. "I do not hate it… as a work of art."

He chuckled and she continued. "I did not mean to disturb you I was just wondering if I could study in here, for the company?"

"Sure thing Beautiful." He grinned at her and watched as she made herself comfortable on his bed. "What are you studying?"

"Legal precedents. Some of the cases can be quite interesting." She replied.

Wheeler glanced at her in amusement and then continued his work.

They continued with their studies for about half an hour in companionable silence until Linka once again drew his attention. "Wheeler…"

"Yeah Babe?" He asked without looking up.

Linka licked her suddenly dry lips but forged ahead. "Why did you not ask me to model for you."

The American was glad he had only been mixing colours when she asked that because he nearly fell off his stool. "Say what?"

"You are always calling me beautiful, why did you not ask me?" She blushed.

Wheeler swallowed but he met her eyes. "'Cos I didn't think you'd want to do it and I especially didn't want you to think it was some sleazy pick up line."

"Oh." She began studying her book intently.

He hesitated and then asked cautiously. "…so does that mean you **do **want to do it?"

"Nyet… I was just wondering." Her cheeks were getting red.

Wheeler was watching her intently. "Okay. But if you did, ever, want to do something like that..."

"I do not." Linka responded quickly.

"They say it's very liberating." He offered, resuming his painting.

"Really? I thought Val was liberated enough without that." She muttered.

Laughing Wheeler nodded. "True. But I do need another model to finish this set so… you should think about it."

The silence resumed and Wheeler thought the discussion was over until Linka brought it up again.

"It is not that I disapprove of modelling you understand… not if it is tasteful." She told him. "But I could not do it."

The American tried not to smile. "Why not?"

"Sit there with nothing on while someone studied my body?" She shook her head. "That is not me."

Wheeler finished the last strokes on his painting and signed it. "There it's finished. Come and have a look."

Doing as he asked, Linka made her way round to stand beside him. "It really is lovely. Almost magical the way the light comes down."

She looked up at him and repeated what she had said to Brooke earlier, though now she was not joking. "If you can do all that without making her pose in a forest, why do you need a model, can you not paint from memory?"

The red-head sighed. "It really does bother you doesn't it?"

She shook her head and looked away.

"Here." He held out some photographs he'd taken of different landscapes, including one in a forest. "I can adapt them, move things around, but I need the image to start with. I also need the models permission, could you imagine the reaction I'd get if some ex-girlfriend discovered I'd been displaying her like this?"

Linka nodded, still looking at the photo's.

"I don't have to finish these… one word and I'll leave it." His offer was genuine and made her feel very guilty.

She shook her head. "I cannot let you do that… there is no reason you should not continue."

He turned away. "Because we're not a couple and you don't want to be with me. I know."

"I was going to say that I trust you to be honest with me." She smiled as he looked round in surprise. "But that you are right, I will still hate knowing you are doing it."

Linka held his photographs out to return them and he let his fingers brush against hers as he took them. "This could be an option for you?"

The Russian shook her head not understanding. "What could?"

"You said you couldn't sit there while I studied you… I could work from photo's instead." He explained

"**Nyet!**" If she thought her cheeks had been burning before it was nothing compared to what they were doing now. "That is… that is… painting's are art, posing for photo's would be like…"

"Okay, okay." He said laughing and holding his hands up in surrender. "It was only a suggestion and I wasn't gonna use them for anything else."

Linka looked away, biting her bottom lip.

"Sorry?" He took a step towards her and when she didn't move away, gently placed a finger under her chin and guided her head to look at him. "I'm sorry."

She took his hand from her face but continued to hold it. "Do the models have to be naked?"

"No." Wheeler said, making a sudden decision. After all if he was prepared to flunk the subject for her sake he could change the paintings just as easily.

He released her hand and looked for another canvas. It was a half finished painting of a small lake fed by a waterfall which Val was standing under.

"If you don't mind getting wet we could go down to the swimming pool?" He asked hopefully. "You can wear what you want."

She frowned. "But it will not go with the rest…"

"Let me worry about that." He pressed. "I'll do some sketches and I can change what you're wearing, but you'll still have final say and if you don't like them they get destroyed."

Linka hesitated but then gave her ascent. "I will go and get changed."

* * *

The Russian girl took direction well and Wheeler loved seeing the way the water ran down her neck and into the top of her swimsuit as she emerged from the water. He also liked seeing her with her golden hair falling down her back and splaying out over the surface of the water… and the way her bare midriff was revealed as she rose… it was also very distracting.

After about the third sketch, Linka asked if she could take a break. "Or you will be drawing a prune."

"No problem Babe, I'll get you a hot drink too." He replied.

Linka wrapped herself in her towel and took the seat Wheeler had set up beside his own. Drying her hands she picked up his sketchbook and smiled as she looked over his drawings.

"Here you go." He said when he returned, handing her a mug and accepting his book in return.

Seeing him frown at his pictures she asked. "Am I not a good model?" and when he looked up startled. "You were frowning… it is okay to say I promise not to be offended."

"Lin you're a terrific model! It's just…" She nodded for him to continue. "It's about shapes."

She looked confused. "Shapes?"

"Yeah… er… I don't suppose you have a bra you don't mind getting wet?" he cleared his throat. "See the suit you have on, the crop top is like a sports bra… it's confining."

She stared at his embarrassed expression for a few seconds and then started to giggle. He had been all business since they came down to the pool and she had become very comfortable with him, enjoying her short modelling career to the full.

He started to laugh as well, saying. "Never mind… forget I said anything."

Linka couldn't hide the affection in her eyes as she gazed into his. "Okay."

She finished her drink and went back to the pool.

"Let's try the last one again but I might try changing angles, okay?" He directed.

Linka had her own idea. She submerged herself and before she had a chance to change her mind, pulled off her swimsuit top, re-emerging in the last pose as Wheeler had asked."

The artist stood at the edge of the pool and stared.

Fighting the urge to laugh, his reaction forestalling her embarrassment, she said. "Better shapes?"

"Er yeah." He swallowed, still staring.

Linka's eyes danced with amusement, strangely comfortable under his gaze. "You are supposed to be painting?" She prompted.

"Er… I'm not sure I can concentrate… or take my eyes off you." He replied honestly.

"Professional detachment if you please…" She chided, still trying not to laugh. "You are an artist remember?"

He swallowed again and moved to get his sketchbook, sitting down uncomfortably. Then he sat there, watching her breathlessly making no move to begin drawing.

Giving in to her amusement, the Russian laughed out loud. "I can put my top back on…"

"No! Er, it's fine…" He replied a little too quickly as he began to work.

Attempting to resume the far away expression he'd asked of her, she still teased. "Honestly Yankee, anyone would think you had never seen a naked woman before."

Beginning to recover from the surprise he grinned and brought colour to her cheeks by saying. "Never one that took my breath away."

After a while Wheeler frowned again.

"What is wrong?" His model asked.

"The lines into the water…" he explained. "Babe as long as you're doing this… can we lose the rest of the swimsuit?"

She gasped and put her hands to rest on the high-legged suit bottoms as if protecting herself. "I did not think they showed much above the water line…"

"They don't, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He said, backing up even though it was frustrating, his intentions having been purely artistic.

Her jealously warred with her upbringing. Part of her still felt that what she was doing was wrong but another part, the stronger part, didn't want him doing this with anyone else.

"It is okay." She said, quickly removing the rest of her clothes. "Just do not tell the others I did this."

Wheelers frown grew, his concern preventing him being distracted by her form. "Well, they'll see the paintings…. If you're not comfortable..."

When Linka had mentioned the others, she had been thinking of the Planeteers and how Kwame and Ma-Ti would be incredibly embarrassed… and Gi would never let her live it down. "It is fine, I meant… someone else."

"Who?" The American asked curiously, returning to his drawing.

Linka chewed her bottom lip for a second, then replied. "Er, people back home. It is okay Wheeler, really, And you are going to let me see them before you display them, da?

"Of course." He assured her.

Each time she began to dry, he requested that she go under and re-emerge, but there was no more talk until he had finished. Then Wheeler inspected his sketch. "It doesn't live up to the original but it's good enough for what I need… are you sure you wont mind people seeing it?"

"I will let you know when I see the finished painting." She said, blushing again. "Are you done?"

He allowed his eyes to roam over her in a very un-artistic way and then said regretfully. "With this one yeah."

"Then why do you not come in and join me for a swim?" she asked boldly.

That made Wheeler look away. "Because… my intentions might have been honourable but my reactions are still human."

Linka frowned for a moment and then her eyes filled with comprehension and she laughed. "Come and join me Yankee, the water is quite cold it might help… I promise I will not look."

Wheeler laughed in return and stripped down, not needing another invitation. "I'm not shy, you can look if you want, besides fair's fair."

Linka of course looked away, as he knew she would, just as he jumped in covering her in a spray of water. Naturally she retaliated and they spent a relaxing time laughing and joking, and getting steadily closer.

After a while, Wheeler ducked below the surface so that he could grab Linka's ankles and pull her off balance. Falling under the water, she tried to get away but he pulled her into his arms and kissed her until their natural buoyancy brought them back to the surface.

They stood there then, arms around each other, looking deeply into the others eyes. Breathless but still ready to lean in for more, knowing where it was headed.

"Wheeler?" Davids voice called. "We're back."

"Linka?" Brooke added. "Where are you two?"

The two ex-Planeteers moved quickly apart, Linka ducking down so that she was covered by the water while she searched for her swimsuit and Wheeler making a dash for the side to put on his boxers and cover his drawings before their friends saw them.

Having got her clothes back in place, the Russian moved to the side and let Wheeler help her out as he called out in answer. "We're in the pool house, we'll be up in minute."

"Okay." Came the response. "We'll put lunch on, we've got some terrific things from the market."

Linka and Wheeler stood there looking at each other. "We okay?" The American asked.

"Da, of course." The blond replied.

"You sure…" he asked, adding guiltily, "I didn't exactly behave and if the others hadn't come back…"

The lovely Russian put her finger up to his lips to silence him. "You did not do anything wrong." Then she withdrew and picked up her towel, "We should go now."

A glimmer of mischief shone in her eyes as she looked him up and down. "You should avoid the others until you get dressed though, those boxers were not meant to get wet." Then she turned and ran back into the house leaving her friend torn between amusement and acute embarrassment.


	9. Almost, but not quite

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing, I'm glad you're all enjoying it. I've bumped up the rating for this chapter, it probably doesn't merit it (based on past comments) but everyone has different idea's about what's acceptable so I'd rather make it clear about where this is going.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - ****Almost, but not quite.**

Linka stood and looked at herself in the mirror of her bathroom, the way she had that morning. _Why do I always get carried away when I am with him? It has never gone so far before though, the others were always there to interrupt. He was right, if Brooke and David had not returned when they did, we would have..._

She looked away and went to put on her clothes before re-doing her hair and make-up. She moved slowly, almost in a dream as she continued to think about her actions. _I promised myself I would just relax and enjoy this weekend, but if I change things between us… If only I could just tell him the truth, but he would think I was crazy. I __**am**__ crazy! Posing nude? I would never have done that on Hope Island, how could I do it now? Let him see me like that? … and hold me? But it all felt so natural and, I did not want him to let go._

The lovely Russian sighed and sat down on her bed, leaning against the headboard and pulling her knees up to her body. _I will just __**have**__ to be okay with it, that is all. I did it, it was my choice. I was only helping him with his college work. It did not mean anything, anymore than it did when the others sat for him… what is one more naked girl to him anyway?_

If the Wheeler of this timeline had known his lovely friend as well as the Wheeler of Linka's memory, he'd have expected her to start backtracking the moment he left her. As it was, when the young man entered her room a few minutes later, he was completely unprepared.

"**What do you think you are doing coming in here without knocking?**" She yelled.

"Er… I forgot, sorry." Wheeler tried to apologise.

Linka glared. "Just because I let you paint me does not give you the right to just walk in. You do not get to look whenever you want!"

"I know that." He said patiently. "I just didn't think."

"That is your problem, you never think." She said replied angrily.

Another thing this Wheeler had yet to learn was that when Linka was in that sort of mood, she wanted to fight. Instead of rising to her jibe however, the red head tried to placate her. "Babe, please talk to me… if you're feeling bad we can just destroy the pictures and…"

"Nyet, I made an agreement and I will stick to it." Linka responded haughtily. "I am not ashamed."

Wheeler nodded. "That's good, but if you're not comfortable with me using them..."

"If you do not want to use them then do not!" Pride and jealously took over, enflaming her already raging temper. "Get one of your sooka cheerleaders to do it. I do not care."

She got up and put her shoes on, intending to go downstairs.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He replied through gritted teeth, struggling to keep a hold on his emotions. "Stop trying to provoke an argument."

"Why can you not just be…" she began impulsively, but then stopped and finished her sentence silently… _yourself._

He was confused. "Be what?"

Linka had shocked herself. She had told Wheeler so many times that he needed to grow up and take things more seriously and now that he was apparently everything she wanted him to be, she still wasn't satisfied. _**My**__ Yankee. _She cried in answer, in the privacy of her head. _You never really needed to be anything else, but yourself._

"You do not have to tiptoe around me, I do not care if you lose your temper." She replied instead. On the contrary, she wanted to argue, to let off steam safely. The way they always had.

He still wasn't getting it though. "I don't want to fight with you, Linka."

"**Obviously!**" She pushed past him out of the room and made her way down to the kitchen, leaving Wheeler staring after her, hurt and confused.

* * *

After a very awkward lunch where an overly bright Linka tried her best to avoid talking to Wheeler, the girls went up to Brookes bedroom to study. The American girl had no success in getting Linka to talk - mainly because the ex-Planeteer refused to admit that anything was wrong - and in the end she gave up and returned to her studying.

"What happened?" David asked once the girls had left.

The American shrugged. "Don't ask me."

The Englishman grinned. "Your girl-friend's a bit of a nut-job, mate."

"They're all like that, mate." Wheeler replied with a grin, doing his best to imitate his friend's accent and making him laugh. Then he sighed. "But she's not my girl-friend, I wish she were. Linka's nicer, more caring, more intelligent, than any girl I've ever met."

"Except for Brooke." David protested, but Wheeler ignored him.

"But she doesn't want a relationship with me… at least she says she doesn't." The American ran his hand through his hair and then got up to fetch another drink. "But then sometimes it's like she forgets and she reacts as if… well like she's in love with me or something, and everything's perfect until she remembers again."

David grinned. "Like I said. Anyway, we both have work to do, come on." He gave Wheeler a friendly slap on his arm and they headed off to their rooms.

By dinnertime Linka had grown quiet and thoughtful again and when they sat down to watch a film afterwards, she curled up in an armchair that was only just in viewing range of the television, as if deliberately separating herself from the others.

The film was a violent action flick based in the streets of New York. Linka had said she didn't have a preference when they put it on, but by the time the main character had turned to prostitution and drug abuse, she was extremely uncomfortable and regretting the decision.

_There was nothing I could do for Boris._ She thought_. I know that for sure now. It was not Bliss and I was not there, but it happened just the same. Only this time he died alone._

But she couldn't get the images of that night out of her mind, or the thought that **her** Yankee would have known how the film would make her feel and done something to help. After a while she decided she couldn't stand it any longer and excused herself, saying she was tired.

"Lin… wait?" Wheeler caught up with her in the hall, as she reached the stairs. "Is everything okay?"

She hesitated. "…Da, I am just tired."

He hesitated. "…If you're sure…"

For a moment it looked like she was going to say something but then she just nodded and turned to walk up to her room.

Wheeler sat down on the stairs. He knew there was something wrong but he had no idea what to do about it.

_Everything he was, his memories, his experiences… everything we had in common is gone. I am reacting to the feelings I have for someone who is lost forever and it is hurting us both… I should not have come here, I was just being selfish and clinging to him because he is all I have left. _Linka lay alone in her bed, crying for someone who no longer existed.

* * *

The American had tried to go back and watch the film but after Linka had left, he was restless and it wasn't long before he excused himself. When Linka started screaming, he was sitting on his bed in his jeans, looking at the sketches he'd made of her over the last few months, including those he'd made that day, and trying to work out what he should do about his feelings.

"**Wheeler!**" Linka's voice screamed into the night. "**Wheeler!**" Her panic was increasing and brought her friends running.

Brooke and David were still down in the lounge but they arrived just behind the red-head as he flung open Linka's door and rushed to her side.

"**Yankee, help me, please?**" she cried, tears flowing down her face as he lifted her up into his arms and tried to wake her. "**Do not leave me!**"

David put his arm around Brooke as he watched his friend trying to comfort the Russian. "At least you know she calls your name in her sleep." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Grow up man!" Wheeler growled over his shoulder.

He rocked Linka in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder. "It's okay Babe, I'm here. I wont leave you. Everything's okay."

Wheeler continued trying to soothe the distressed girl, while their friends stood awkwardly watching them, holding her tightly and kissing her head while murmuring reassurances to her over and over.

"Stay with me Jason." She whispered at last, and he nodded, holding her tighter.

"I got this guys." He said to the others. "I'll look after her."

Brooke hesitated for a moment and then agreed, taking David's hand and leading him from the room, closing the door behind her.

When they were alone, Wheeler moved to make himself more comfortable, frightening the young girl in his arms. "You said you would stay!" She exclaimed, clutching at him.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart." He promised her, kissing her forehead and not even releasing her as he turned so that he was sitting beside her instead of in front.

Linka settled back down into his arms and cuddled him tightly while he pressed his lips into her hair and rubbed her arms and back comfortingly.

"Did you dream about, er, the modelling?" He asked nervously.

Linka shook her head and gave a sob as she tried to calm down. "It was about Scumm."

The American frowned and held her tighter, misunderstanding what she had said, and she could hear the worry in his voice. "What scumm Babe? Has someone hurt you?"

It took a moment for his words to sink in but when they did, she moved her arms up around his neck, burying her face there and, kissing his bare shoulder before she answered. "Nyet Lyubov. Not the way you mean."

She felt him relax but he didn't loosen his grip as he asked softly. "What then?"

"My cousin… He died because he took drugs." She didn't tell him anymore, how she herself had been addicted and how he'd helped her recover… she couldn't because it hadn't happened.

"Awww Lin, I'm sorry." He kissed her head. "We're you with him?"

"Da… Nyet." She swallowed. "I cannot explain, please?"

Wheeler reached up to stroke he hair from her face and then rested his forehead against hers. "Sure Babe. Just know I'll be here when you want to talk, okay?"

Linka looked into his eyes and saw her friend looking back. _He is no different, even if he does not remember… and I need him._

"I know." She smiled and snuggled closer, resting her head on his shoulder, and letting her hand trail down his arm. "You are getting cold."

"I'm fine." He replied quickly, giving her a hug. He'd freeze if it meant holding her a little longer.

She shook her head and when she spoke he knew she was feeling better because she was being bossy. "Nyet you are not. You will be much warmer under the covers."

He was about to protest, thinking for a moment that she was sending him away and then what she'd said sunk in. "With you?"

Linka blushed. "Da."

Grinning, Wheeler disentangled himself and stood so that she could pull back the covers, and then slipped in bed beside his lovely Russian. He wrapped his arms around her again and put a leg over hers, enclosing her in a protective embrace. "Comfortable?"

"Cosy." She agreed, cuddling him back. Again it felt natural to Linka to be held by him, though the memory of their bare skin touching in the pool made her regret wearing her pyjama top, which was providing a thin cotton barrier between them.

Then the red-head thought of something he'd forgotten. "Guess I should have turned the light off first, huh?"

Linka was beginning to relax and didn't want to be disturbed. "Nyet. Leave it."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Babe." He assured her, absent-mindedly rubbing her back as he tried to offer comfort, and enjoying the way she felt though her top.

"I am not afraid." She told him. "Not when you are with me."

That brought the biggest smile to his face. "We should make a habit of this then… so you wont be afraid."

Linka chuckled. _He __**is**__ my Yankee._

Encouraged by her good humour, Wheeler placed a kiss on her temple. "So what started you thinking about your cousin? Or do you often have those nightmares?"

"The film." She replied sadly.

Wheeler could have kicked himself. "Oh God, sweetheart I'm sorry! Why didn't you say something, we'd have turned over or…"

He'd moved back to look at her while he spoke, but not far, meaning the quickest way to silence him was to bring their lips together. This Linka did, letting them linger there as Wheeler responded, deepening the contact.

* * *

"Was it okay to leave you last night?" Brooke asked as her fellow law student entered the kitchen. "With Wheeler I mean."

Linka smiled. "Da, of course."

Her friend breathed a sigh of relief. "You seemed to want him there but I thought after… well I don't think Wheeler would deliberately take advantage but… both of you have such strong feelings…"

"It is fine." Linka told her, smiling as she remembered how it felt to wake in his arms.

Brooke smiled back and returned to making her breakfast. "I hope you got back to sleep okay? What time did he leave in the end?"

Linka blushed. "About half an hour ago… to get washed and dressed."

"**What?!**" The American girl spun round, clearly shocked. "I thought we could trust him!"

"We can! I can." Linka replied quickly. "Brooke, he only slept in my room, nothing happened… not much anyway."

"Not much?" her eyebrows rose and she crossed her arms, giving Linka the impression of an older sister.

Still blushing, the Russian explained. "We kissed, that is all. Just… we were curled up together and it felt… nice. Nicer than anything else. And then waking up with him was…"

Her cheeks were getting hotter and hotter but thankfully Brooke came to her rescue. "Nice?"

Linka laughed. "It is not easy to describe the feeling."

"You don't have to." Brooke told her. "After we left you last night we fell asleep on the sofa… not for the first time actually. I love that feeling you get when you first wake but can't quite bring yourself to open your eyes and he's there. You can feel him around you and hear his breathing and it's so…"

"Nice?" The Russian suggested, setting them both off into a fit of giggles.

"What's funny?" Wheeler asked as he entered the kitchen, moving to stand behind Linka and wrap his arms around her. He pulled her against him and leant his head around to kiss her cheek.

Linka put her arms over his, holding him in place. "Girls stuff."

"O-kaaayy." He said dubiously. "Where's Davy?"

"Swimming." Brooke answered, smirking a little at her friends obvious closeness. "He likes to do laps in the morning apparently, it's a bit early for me."

Linka shifted in her friends arms so that she could look up at him. "Breakfast?"

"Are you offering to make it for me?" He teased, apparently completely at his ease, though Linka could feel his heart rate increase below the hand that was resting over it.

She nodded, her eyes sparkling as she pulled slowly away from him, her fingers lingering in his before breaking contact.

Linka couldn't seem to stop smiling as she began preparing the food and she knew Brooke had noticed, but she found that she didn't mind. Her fears and doubts about what she'd done to put them in this position hadn't gone away but she'd buried them as deeply as she could. When she went to sit down at the table, Wheeler pointedly pulled her chair closer to his and she sat without complaint.

David came and joined them a short time later and the four friends laughed and joked over their meal.

After they'd finished, the boys insisted on clearing up and made a lot of noise while they were doing it. Taking the opportunity for a private discussion, Brooke moved closer and whispered. "I thought you said that you only kissed?"

"We did?" The blond replied.

Brooke grinned. "If that's how you two are after one kiss I wonder what you'll be like after…"

"Shhh!" Linka admonished her, her cheeks burning. "Who said we were going to… do anything?" There was a pause and then Linka continued in a hushed tone. "How are we behaving then?"

"You're friendly, finding excuses to make contact… gazing at each other." Her friend teased.

"I do not gaze!" The Russian hissed in response, making Brooke chuckle.

Smirking, the American asked. "Wanna bet?"

Linka blushed, but checking the boys were still absorbed in their own conversation, she said. "Well… it was not just one kiss."

"Oh?" Her friend encouraged her.

The Russian thought back to when she'd woken him that morning and how he'd reached up and tenderly brushed her hair from her face before pulling her down and resuming their kiss. She thought about how his hands had gently roamed over her body and about her own hesitant exploration of his, and though she had stopped things before they could go any further, Linka knew they had made a connection that could not be easily put aside.

"We… it did not go that far, we just..." Linka laughed at herself. "I do not think I will be able to hide my feelings from him any longer."

"That's okay." Brooke grinned. "You weren't doing a great job of that anyway."

Linka gasped, and playfully swiped her friends arm but both girls were laughing.

"You know Davy." Wheeler said loudly as he returned to stand by the table. "They're doing that an awful lot, do you think they're talking about us?"

The Russian stood up, putting herself close enough to Wheeler for him to put his arms around her. "Do not worry Yankee, it is all good."

He leant down and kissed her lightly on her lips. "Yep, all good."

They couldn't take their eyes from each other and it was only David speaking that brought them back to reality. "What do you say we go riding? There's some stables nearby and it wont cost much for a couple of hours."

Brooke agreed immediately but Wheeler said he still had a lot of work to do and when she felt him squeeze her, Linka sided with her Yankee.

Neither couple was displeased with the arrangement.

* * *

"So." Linka said once the other two had left. "Did you have something specific in mind or did you just want me to stay here?"

"Did you want to go riding?" He asked, immediately feeling guilty.

Linka took his hand in hers and put her other one on his arm, cradling it against her body. "Nyet. I was just asking what you wanted to do for the next couple of hours."

Mischief shone in Wheelers eyes as he contemplated how he'd like to spend the time, but though he hesitated long enough for her to guess what he was thinking, all he said was. "I still have another painting to do sketches for… if you feel inclined?"

Her cheeks were rosy against her pale skin but she nodded.

Up in his guest room, Wheeler showed his model a picture of an old tree. "See the way the branches go? I thought it would made a great seat."

"Da, it is beautiful." She agreed.

"Originally I was just going to have the model sitting in it looking at something on the ground, but when you were in here yesterday studying I couldn't help but think it'd make a better picture if you were reading." He grinned. "And it'll give you something to do while I'm drawing."

Linka smiled. "Okay. What do you want me to wear?"

"Erm…" He swallowed. "Nothing?"

At first he thought her expression was caused by the thought of stripping off in his bedroom but her words dispelled that. "Why would I, or anyone, be sitting in a tree naked, reading a book?"

"Why not?" She opened her mouth to protest further but he placed a finger to it. "Trust me, you'll understand when you see it. And if you don't… well it wont hurt to give people something to speculate about. Art's supposed to stimulate discussion."

Linka's eyes were warm with affection. "You are the artist, I will trust that you have a professional reason."

_But you don't entirely believe me._ He thought as he watched her remove her clothing. _And you're doing it anyway._

This was different from the day before. Somehow Linka had felt protected by the water but now she felt completely exposed and ended up crossing her arms over her chest while she waited for instructions. "Shall I sit on the bed or the floor?"

"The bed." Wheeler set one of his pillows up-right for her to lean back against and handed her the book she'd left in there the day before. "Just make yourself comfortable."

The American picked up his sketchbook and sat on his stool, but when he looked back it was clear that Linka was anything but comfortable. "Relax, it's supposed to look natural."

"I am willing to try this however you want Jason." She told him. "But I assure you that I do not 'naturally' sit around reading with no clothes on."

He laughed and got up, putting his equipment on the stool and moving back to the bed.

Very gently, Wheeler lifted the leg that was closest to him and bent it, then he moved her arms so that she was leaning the book against that leg and turning the page with her other hand. "How does that feel?"

"Fine." Linka could still feel the warmth of his hands where he'd touched her. It hadn't been what you would call a particularly intimate contact, but it was gentle and respectful and even if she had been dressed it could not have failed to leave an impression. As it was, the inexperienced young girl could think of nothing else, and the words on the page might as well have been in an unknown language for all she could read of them.

Wheeler looked down at her, wondering what he could do to help her. "If I tickle you do you think you might relax?"

Her head shot up. "Do not dare!"

He chuckled "How about this then?"

His lips met her upturned mouth before she could say anything else and it was only a moment before he felt her respond.

When the kiss ended, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes dilated but her posture was much looser. "That's better." He told her with a wink, making her laugh.

"Is that how you relax all your models?" She asked, only half joking.

Wheeler rolled his eyes as he resumed his position on the stool. "No Babe. When you think about who my models have been I'm sure you'll realise that I had to deal with the complete opposite, trying to convince them that I only wanted to paint them… Val doesn't know the meaning of the word demure."

Linka giggled. "But surely you wanted them to be… um sexy?"

"Raunchy and sexy are not the same thing." He hesitated, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, but wanting her to understand. "You're sexy, whatever you're wearing. Val's just… up for it."

"Wheeler!" Linka squealed looking around in shock.

"You're supposed to be posing." He reminded her, and once she returned to her former position. "I didn't mean to shock you I was just trying to explain. I don't find those girls attractive."

Linka swallowed. "You used to."

"No Lin," He knew he was taking a chance, but he wanted to be completely honest with her. "They were convenient. I'm not proud of it but its not like they thought any more of me."

"Oh." She couldn't think of anything to say.

He looked at her face intently, trying to work out what she was thinking. "Are you mad at me?"

"Nyet." She replied.

"I'd never treat you like that, you know that right?" Wheeler asked nervously, hoping she understood.

Linka's face relaxed and she smiled. "Da, of course I know that… I just do not like the thought of you being with them."

"If I'd known I was going to meet you, I wouldn't have been…" He got up. "Can you shift over to the other side of the bed now? I want to draw you from the other side."

They continued like that for the next couple of hours, Linka changing positions as asked for and Wheeler adjusting her when necessary.

When the others returned, the Russian was curled up against the pillow reading, in one of Wheelers shirts. It was the last way he'd drawn her before beginning work on the larger version for his painting but she'd been comfortable enough to not want to move.

"I'll go down." Wheeler offered, going first to the bed and giving her a brief kiss. "It'll give you a chance to get dressed before they descend on us."

"Spasiba." She replied shyly, taken aback by his show of affection, but not objecting.

* * *

The afternoon was spent studying in the lounge. Wheeler had work to do other than his art, so he was happy to join them, and he was even happier when Linka sat with him on the sofa, even though she arranged herself at the other end with her feet on his lap.

Wheeler vetoed watching another film in the evening, not wanting a repeat of the night before, and proposed that they play a game instead. After a brief search, David found a Trivial Pursuit set and the four settled down to challenge each others knowledge.

After getting three relatively easy questions wrong in a row, Linka excused herself and went to make them some drinks.

Wheeler followed. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." And knowing he wouldn't settle for that. "I am just not very good at the game."

He came forward and took her in his arms. "You don't strike me as a bad loser, what's really wrong?"

_How do I explain that my answers were right in another timeline?_ She thought, annoyed with herself for the mistakes. "I was confused but I knew the answers… and I am not a bad loser, I am just annoyed with myself for getting the answers wrong."

"You don't always have to be perfect you know." he said affectionately.

Linka looked into his eyes, her own sad. "Da. I do."

"Who says?" he asked quietly, reaching up to brush back her hair from her face.

Linka looked away but made no attempt to get him to release her. "No-one says it, but it is expected."

"By who?" Wheeler persisted.

The Russian shrugged. "My Papa, my brother, Gaia… you?"

"Me?" the red-head asked in surprise.

"You put me on a pedestal, it is a lot to live up to." She rested her forehead against his shoulder. "Too much! I could never give in to you without compromising the image you had of me... or drawing unwanted attention from the others."

"What are you talking about, Sweetheart?" Wheeler asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing." She replied, pressing herself closer and hoping he would let it drop.

Wheeler tightened his grip, attempting to comfort her while he tried to think of something to say. After a while he said. "Babe I know you don't like being teased if that's what you meant but Brooke and Davy wouldn't do it on purpose to hurt you, and I certainly wouldn't."

"I know." she mumbled into his shoulder. And of course the same was true of the other Planeteers but it didn't make it any easier for Linka to accept it. She was only comfortable being the centre of attention when it was on her own terms.

The American rubbed his lovely friends back and then tried again. "You don't need to live up to my image of you either, because you **are** my image of you."

"I do not think that made any sense." She told him quietly.

Wheeler laughed. "It made as much sense as what you said!" Then as she chuckled in response. "I meant that if I see you as being perfect it's because I like everything about you, not because I don't think you have any... er less than perfect qualities."

"Oh?" She said pulling away to look up at him, a challenge in her eyes. "And what **are** my less than perfect qualities?"

Without breaking eye contact he responded. "Your temper for one." She pouted, but being basically honest didn't start shouting, so he continued. "You're a neat freak bordering on the obsessive..."

"I am not, you are excessively disorganised!" she protested.

He gave her a brief peck on the lips in reply. "When you want to complain without giving me a chance to argue you start speaking in Russian, you..."

"I am surprised you put up with me at all." She said half sulky, half wary.

"I told you." He punctuated it with another kiss. "You're perfect." And another. "Just the way." And another. "You are."

This time he didn't pull away and had the satisfaction of feeling her respond. When they finally did part Linka was smiling.

The Russian girl finished making their drinks and returned with her companion to play the board game. She didn't even seem to mind when she was teased for getting an answer wrong.


	10. Fated to be…

**A/N:** Sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter, real life has been getting in the way as usual, but thanks again to everyone who is reading and reviewing, I hope it is worth the wait.

Here you go Becks, the first part of the ransom, now it's up to Jimjamrn to pay up!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Fated to be…**

Sarah took her exams more seriously than the rest of her life and had stayed home every night to study for her finals. That meant that the girls were spending a lot of time together and constantly getting in each others way.

It was only a small room and it was true that Sarah liked to spread out, but that wasn't their only problem. Linka preferred to study in silence whilst Sarah wanted music on and refused to use her headphones. When Linka finally gave in, they just disagreed about which music to listen to instead, Linka liking classical while the English girl wanted rock…. and on it went. The ex-Planeteer had spent as much time as she could at Brookes but Sarah couldn't be avoided forever and Linka was fervently looking forward to the day when she could move out.

The truth though, was that Linka might have found Sarah more bearable if the Russian had not been missing her red-headed friend quite so badly.

They had left David's early on the Monday morning, after an uneventful night. Wheeler had tried to convince Linka to share a room with him again the night before but she had refused, assuring the concerned young man that she wouldn't have anymore nightmares. He had had to content himself with a good night kiss that lasted much longer than any 'friend' had a right to expect and a promise that she would call him if he was needed.

Wheeler had mentioned having extra basketball practice that week, as well as his finals to prepare for, so when they didn't see him for lunch on Monday, Linka didn't think much of it. By Wednesday night however, Linka still hadn't seen him and she was beginning to fret.

Sarah ignored the phone when it rang as if she didn't even hear it. Glaring at her room mate, Linka got up to answer the monotonous ringing, promising herself as she did so that if it was for Sarah, she would simply hang up again. "Da?" She said sharply, transferring some of her anger to the caller.

"Hey Babe… is everything okay?" a well known and somewhat hesitant voice asked.

As stupid as Linka felt for such a teenage-like reaction, as soon as Wheeler spoke her face broke into a huge grin and her tone softened. "Da, just Sarah being herself."

"I heard that!" Her roommate admonished but didn't look up from her books.

Wheeler chuckled. "Can we talk for a bit?"

"Da, hold on." The Russian looked at Sarah and then took the cordless phone into the bathroom and locked the doors. She sat down on the lowered toilet seat. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't want to talk **about** anything, I just wanted to talk to you." Wheeler sighed. "I miss you."

Linka smiled. "It has been less than three days." She teased.

There was a pause and then. "I guess… sorry. I don't mean to pressure you."

"You are not!" The Russian replied at once, alarmed that her friend should misinterpret her. "I did not mean it like that."

"Yeah but you're right." He persisted. "It's driving me crazy that I haven't been able to see you but I shouldn't expect you to feel the same."

Linka bit her bottom lip momentarily and then tried to explain. "I do though, I always have. I just… we need to make sure our studies come first and that means that we will not see each other every day… I am trying to be practical, but that does not mean that I do not miss you."

"So you **do** miss me?" He was grinning, she could hear it in his voice.

There was an answering smile on Linka's lips as she replied. "Yankee, I think you were just saying that on purpose to get a reaction."

"Is it really so hard for you to say?" He asked sadly.

The lovely girl closed her eyes, realising that she was pushing him away again. "Nyet, Jason of course I miss you."

"Good. Then when can I see you?" His smile bounced back.

Linka chuckled. "Friday, after the game. Remember?"

"How about now?" He countered.

"We both have to study, please Yankee moy, do not make me the bad guy." She begged.

Wheeler grimaced, though she couldn't see it. "I know Babe, it's just… I don't know how much studying I can get done, I can't relax."

"I have not exactly been in the best of moods either." She admitted. "But Sarah is here, and it is too late for me to come there."

"I could come and get you?" he offered eagerly. "I didn't mean for you to go walking around on your own at this time of night anyway."

Linka shook her head. "That is not what I meant. I have classes tomorrow and by the time I got to you, I would have to turn around and come back."

"Or you could stay." The comment hung there between them in the silence that followed.

When Linka finally replied, all she said was. "Oh."

Worried, Wheeler asked. "Oh what?" and then getting no answer. "Talk to me Lin… please? I didn't mean to offend you…?"

"I thought you just wanted to talk to me." There was an undertone in Linka's voice that said, 'I cannot believe I was so stupid.'

"No!" Wheeler said at once. "I mean yes, I just wanted to talk…. or to see you, not… I'm not expecting anything!… Not that I wouldn't like… but I certainly wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to! Don't you know that by now?"

Linka blushed. "Da, I guess."

"You guess? You don't trust me?" he sounded half way between hurt and anger.

"Of course I trust you… not to force anything." She swallowed. "But if you mean that I should assume you will never try it on… well, what you said could just as easily have been a casual request."

He denied it. "Not to you, never to you."

"Oh." She swallowed.

"Oh again?" He asked exasperated. "Now what did I say?"

Linka hesitated before asking in return. "Why never me?"

Wheeler blinked and then started to laugh. "Babe… I meant that I'd never treat things casually with you. If you ever want to stay with me that way, and I **really** hope you do, then it'd be as part of a proper relationship. I'd never ask you to come over just to 'relax' me, I know you're not like that and I wouldn't want you to be."

"Okay." She chuckled, both embarrassed and relieved. "But it is still too late for me to go visiting."

He sighed. "Shame, I was hoping to be woken up with a kiss and cup of coffee again."

Linka laughed. "I only did that on Monday because we needed to leave so early, and you are not the best at getting up in the morning."

"That explains the coffee." He teased, making her blush.

Someone tried the handle of the shared bathroom and then called out. "Are you going to be long?"

"Nyet, just a minute." The Russian called back regretfully and then lowering her voice. "I have to go Jason, I am sorry."

"Okay… I don't have any free time tomorrow though, I have to get my paintings finished." He said sadly.

Linka nodded with equal misery, though of course he couldn't see her. "I will see you at the game and then we will spend the evening together."

"And you'll stay the night?" He asked, daring her to misunderstand him.

She hesitated. "I will think about it."

"I'll even sleep on the couch if you really want me to." He pressed.

Linka laughed. "I said, I will think about it. Good night Yankee."

"Goodnight Beautiful, Friday can't come quick enough." He replied.

* * *

Wheeler had called the Russian again late on Thursday, just to wish her a goodnight, but neither had time to meet before the game the following day.

Fortunately the girls tutor was an avid basketball fan, so after he collected one lot of work and issued the next, he dismissed the class. The benches were already packed when they arrived but David had gotten there first and saved them a space. "You're just in time."

The young Englishman was correct, they had barely taken their seats when the players entered. Wheelers eyes scanned the crowd until he found the one person he had been looking for, then he winked at her. Linka blushed and rolled her eyes but it didn't prevent the smile that crept across her lips.

Everyone agreed that Wheeler was back on form and were ready to speculate on what brought about his recovery, and if they could have seen the way Linka greeted him when he exited the locker room, they would have been sure that they were right.

"Congratulations!" The lovely blond exclaimed as she enthusiastically threw her arms around his neck. "You won."

Wheeler laughed and picked her up. "Not single-handedly."

"There were other players?" She asked, enjoying the way he held her close after setting her on her feet, and completely forgetting the presence of their friends.

The American forgot them too as he took advantage of her friendliness and pressed their lips together. Linka responded for a moment but then became self-conscious and pulled away altogether.

Wheeler grinned and slipped his arm back around her shoulders in an apparently careless manner. "So, you guys ready for the party?"

"Nyet." Linka replied before the others had a chance to. "I need to change."

"Me too." Agreed Brooke.

The American only had eyes for Linka though, "Babe, you look great."

"You always say that." She replied affectionately. "But I would not feel right."

"Seriously Babe, you don't need to change. Besides it's one of Leroy's parties, you don't want to draw attention to yourself." He shrugged. "Face it, we're all gonna end up in my room watching movies again anyway, you might as well be comfortable."

David agreed, not wanting to wait for the girls to change anymore than Wheeler did. "Come on Linka, Brooke takes forever to tart herself up… oww!"

He rubbed his arm where his girlfriend had slapped it but still looked pleadingly at Linka, who chuckled. "What do you say Brooke?"

The American girl shrugged, "Okay I guess, as long as we both go as we are."

"Great." Wheeler said quickly, before they could change their minds. "Lets go."

* * *

If they'd hoped to sneak into the basketball teams house unnoticed, they were unlucky, everyone was waiting to congratulate Wheeler, especially the girls.

As they entered, the basketball star leant down to whisper in Linka's ear. "Now it's your turn to save me from unwanted attention Babe."

Chuckling, the Russian turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I will fend them off for you Yankee do not worry."

The answering look in his eyes was so warm Linka blushed, sure in that moment that no other girl seeing that, would even think she had a chance to come between them.

"Are you two gonna gaze at each other all night or shall we get some drinks?" David teased.

The red-head continued to hold his favourite girls gaze as he replied. "You can, Lin and I are gonna go and dance."

He ran his hands from her waist where he was holding her, up her back, and down her arms again so that he didn't have to break contact to link their fingers together. Wheeler led the Russian into the room Leroy had set up for dancing and though it wasn't a particularly slow track, pulled her against him to sway gently to a song only they could hear.

Even the sports stars most ardent fans realised the couple wanted to be alone and by silent agreement, let them be.

When Wheeler's arms reached comfortably around her, Linka ran her hands up his chest and behind his neck to play with his hair. Her own head rested on his shoulder and she closed her eyes as he lowered his lips to her neck, leaving them there as they danced.

Their friends came and joined them a short time later but the two ex-planeteers didn't notice.

After a while Wheeler moved his lips up to her ear and whispered. "Come upstairs with me, I have something to show you."

Years of gossiping with Gi had coloured the young girls mind and she began to giggle into his neck.

"What?" The American asked, clearly confused.

Now it was Linka's turn to lean in and whisper. "That sounded like a very bad pick-up line."

"Hey!" he laughed and began to tickle her in retaliation. "I was being serious."

"You just have a way with words that makes everything sound naughty." She replied. Wriggling free but still laughing, the Russian took his hand and led him towards the door, looking back only once to see Brooke and David absorbed in each others company.

Wheeler opened the door to his bedroom and felt around to put the light on before indicating that Linka should precede him into the room. She didn't get far before she stopped dead and gasped.

On his easel was the painting he had done of her sitting in the tree reading. She looked far more comfortable than she had felt at the time, with one foot resting on a tree branch and the other dangling from it while her back rested against the trunk. Her face had a dreamy look giving the whole picture a mystical quality.

Wheeler had closed the door and followed her in so now, standing just behind her, he asked. "Is it okay?"

"_Okay?_" she repeated in shocked accents, making his heart fall into his stomach. Then she continued in an awed whisper. "Oh Jason, it is incredible."

Linka turned around to put herself back in his arms, her cheeks wet with tears.

He pulled her close but asked. "And that's good right?"

She reached her hands up to cup his face. "Da, of course it is good, it is incredible. You are... incredible."

"I just paint what I see." He told her pointedly, looking deeply into her eyes.

The moment was perfect but as their lips brushed together, the door opened and David entered, his arms loaded down with junk food. Brooke followed him in and neither saw how quickly their friends separated, the American girl did see Linka brushing away her tears however and rushed to her side.

"Linka, what's happened?" She asked anxiously.

"Nothing Brooke I… Look." She indicated the painting.

Brooke held her gaze a moment longer and then turned her head in the direction Linka was pointing, her eyes widening in shock. David was already staring at the art work. "Did you know he was going to do that?" The American girl asked in a hushed tone.

"She posed for it." Wheeler replied for her, grinning smugly as he slipped his arm around her waist.

The other couple both starred at Linka then. "You didn't!" Brooke exclaimed.

Not sure whether her friend was just surprised or disapproving, Linka swallowed. "Da… I did… when we were at David's…"

"See I knew that trip was a great idea!" David gloated, then stepped forward to examine the painting more closely. "Wow man, the detail on this is amazing."

"Yeah well, you don't have to memorise it!" Wheeler replied, not liking the way he was looking at Linka's naked form.

The Russian chuckled. "And you were worried about **my** reaction to people seeing it."

"Trust me mate," David added, turning his head and letting his eyes wander over his girlfriend. "I'm looking at the art work."

They all laughed though Brooke's face reddened and Linka snuggled into Wheelers embrace, comfortable in the presence of her friends.

Investigating further, Brooke found the water scene with both Linka and Val and again Wheelers companions were impressed by his talented rendition. "You'll ace the finals."

"**If** Lin lets me use them." The red-head pointed out as they made themselves comfortable and started spreading out the food.

"Of course you can use them." Linka replied. "It would just be wrong to never let them be seen."

The others agreed and when – after putting on a film – Wheeler sat back in the corner of the sofa, the lovely blond joined him, ignoring her friends grins.

Wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead, the American relaxed for the first time that week.

* * *

A few hours later, David and Brooke were preparing to leave. "Are you coming Linka? We'll give you a lift."

"It's still early." Wheeler said quickly, giving her hand a squeeze. "I can take you home later."

Linka had already known that her fond friend wanted her to stay the night and truth be told, she wasn't ready to leave him either. "Okay…" She told him quietly, returning the pressure on his hand. "Thank you Brooke but I will be fine."

Her friend grinned at her. "No problem… have fun."

"You too." Linka called over her shoulder as she watched Wheeler see their friends out and re-lock his door.

Instead of returning to his seat, the American went over to one of his cupboards and retrieved a small canvas from it. "There's one more painting I need to show you Babe, but it isn't for my finals. It's just for me… that is if you're okay with me having it."

Curious, Linka stood up to meet him and carefully took the picture from his hands.

The painting was of Linka – naturally – sitting curled up on the bed in Wheelers shirt, just after she had finished posing for him. She was reading her book, unaware of the young man sketching her as she leant back on the pillows, her face a mask of concentration. "I did not pose for this..."

"No, not exactly." And seeing she wanted him to explain. "Actually that's kinda the point, that you **weren't** posing. This is you, not a manufactured artistic image. No matter how beautiful the subject, that's what the others are. I wanted a painting of the real you." She was staring in awe at the picture before her so he added cheekily. "…the fact that you're wearing nothing but my shirt is just a bonus."

Linka laughed but when she looked up at him her eyes contained far more than amusement. Responding to her unspoken request, Wheeler closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together and securing her against him. They melted together, finally giving in to the feelings that had haunted them both for so long.

When at last Linka pulled away, her partner immediately began to protest. She silenced him with another, shorter kiss and then holding one of his hands, moved to carefully place the painting on his desk. Slowly, so that she didn't falter, the young girl walked backwards, pulling him with her until they reached the bed.

Wheeler kept moving forward until their bodies were pressed together and he could take her back in his arms, kissing her passionately.

Linka felt a little overwhelmed but did her best to keep up, trying not to appear too inexperienced. Deciding to let him know it was okay to take it to the next level, the lovely Russian tugged at his t-shirt until she could pull it up over his head.

The gentle touch of her fingers against his skin thrilled him and he immediately began work on the buttons of her blouse, trailing his lips down her neck so that once it was removed he could continue down over the soft, delicate curve of her collar bone.

He felt her breathing quicken and heard the soft sigh that escaped her lips but after she tenderly ran her fingers through his hair, she gently pulled him back up to her mouth.

Wheeler wondered if that was her way of setting a limit to the encounter but her sweet scent was intoxicating and he was determined to push things as far as she would let him. In one deft move he released the catch on her bra and swiftly slipped the straps from her shoulders, massaging her with expert hands as he removed the garment completely.

The handsome red heads actions excited his companion making it easier for her to continue as her embarrassment ebbed. They were past the point where her guilt could hold sway, whoever they were before and whoever they could be in the future, they were both here now, together. Nothing else mattered.

Still kissing him, Linka climbed onto the bed and gently pulled Wheeler down with her.

The young man didn't need any more convincing. He had let her take the lead and set the limits at every opportunity and she was still the one who would be deciding how far it went, but she had made the first move and he had every intention of at least trying to convince her to see it all the way through.

Wheeler was demanding but not rough. Linka loved the way he claimed every part of her with his hands, gentle, caressing but very possessive. His desire for her was almost tangible and she felt her own passions rise to meet it.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Wheeler knew he should slow things down but her reactions were too real. The other more experienced partners he'd had were almost predictable in their responses as they encouraged him to do what they wanted. Linkas shy exploration and genuine pleasure in all that they did was too much to resist.

If the extent of her innocence took him by surprise when they took that final step, he didn't show it. Instead he gently guided her to a shared fulfilment that was greater than either had imagined.

When they separated, their passion spent, Linka shivered at his sudden absence. Her lover, never having completely lost contact with her, felt her discomfort and immediately moved back to surround her in a tender embrace.

After the young man had recovered sufficiently, he scooped her up in his arms and pressed a loving kiss to her lips as she let out a soft moan in protest at being moved. Then he carefully pulled back the covers and slipped inside still cradling his fair burden.

He tried to speak to her then but she silenced him with a kiss and cuddled closer, not wanting to spoil the moment with words that could never come close to what she was feeling.

Wheeler relaxed, relishing the feeling of having her lay contentedly in his arms. He stroked her hair, kissing her and gently brushing his fingers over her skin.

"Yankee?" She whispered after a while.

He gently ran his fingers up her spine, making her shiver and wriggle against him, happiness colouring his voice as he replied. "Yeah Babe?"

She traced an idle pattern down his chest and lay her hand flat and low on his stomach, rubbing it gently and moving slowly lower with each pass. "Are you tired?


	11. Resolutions

**A/N****: Merry Christmas. **

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Resolutions**

Something was wrong.

Wheeler knew it before he was even properly awake but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Not far away a door clicked shut, quietly as if someone was trying not to make a noise. The sound of a key turning in the lock brought the ex-Planeteer fully awake and as he sat up, he saw the key being pushed underneath the door, back into the room. Not really believing what he was seeing, Wheeler took one glance at the empty space beside him and leapt out of his bed, scrambling across the room to scoop up the key.

It took him longer than he liked since, having just woken up his co-ordination wasn't great, but when he finally wrenched open the door and ran into the hall he was just in time to see Linka reach the stairs at the other end. "**Babe wait!**" He called urgently.

Linka paused, not looking around until he caught up with her, and immediately turning her head away again.

The American tried not to sound as hurt as he felt. "Do you hate me so much you can't even look at me?"

"**Nyet!** Of course not!" She replied at once, meeting his eyes briefly but then looking away again, blushing profusely. "It is not that…"

"What then?" He asked, his voice sounding a little harsh as he struggled with his feelings.

The Russians cheeks grew redder still. "… you need to put some clothes on."

Wheeler looked down, and a blush crept over _his_ face as well. He had fallen asleep after their final act of lovemaking and hadn't had a chance to grab any clothes, but he still made no move to cover himself. "You didn't mind last night, in fact you…"

"Wheeler! Do not you dare!" She met his eyes, her own flashing with indignation. "What happened in there, stays in there."

Ignoring her comment he returned to the point. "Why were you leaving?"

"I… I just thought it would be for the best." She deflated, her eyes reflecting the sadness in her voice.

Shaking his head. "After last night? I know it wasn't a one-nighter, you're not like that... unless you do hate me for..."

"Nyet, Jason it was wonderful…" She interrupted. "It is one thing I would never wish undone!"

"Then why?" he persisted. "We should be together now, a couple…"

Linka looked away again, tears filling her eyes. "I cannot, I am sorry Yankee. Last night I thought… I was so sure it would all work out, that we were meant to be together…"

"We are!" He took a step towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her fully towards him.

"There are things you do not know." The Russian said, trying unsuccessfully to hold back her tears.

Moving one hand up to tenderly brush away the moisture, he said softly. "So tell me."

"I cannot." She whispered, succumbing to her feelings and leaning into him slightly.

"You can tell me anything Babe." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

There was a long pause and then Linka took a breath and tried to pull away. "I should go. We can talk later."

"No way!" He insisted. "We'll talk now. I warn you Linka if you leave I'm going with you, clothes or no clothes!"

She opened her mouth to argue and then stopped and gave a sad chuckle. "I believe you would… but I cannot tell you Yankee, you would think I am crazy."

Wheeler gently cupped her face in his hands so that she had to look at him. His voice was quiet and sincere. "Babe, whatever my image may be, I've never felt like this about anyone before. I can't deal with you not wanting to be with me, not after last night. Honestly, I'd **rather** think you were crazy…"

Linka bit on her bottom lip and gripped his waist, trying to decide what to do for the best.

"Come back inside with me Lin, then you can tell me everything and we can deal with it together." Seeing her hesitation he added. "Please Babe?"

"Okay." She said quietly and let him lead her back into his bedroom.

Wheeler re-locked his door and pointedly put the key on his bedside table before finding his boxers. Then the American made himself comfortable on his side of the bed and patted the space next to him.

Kicking off her shoes, Linka climbed over the soft mattress and sat next to him, close enough to cuddle into his embrace as he tucked his arms around her.

She was trembling and Wheeler gave her a few minutes to calm down before he encouraged her to talk again. "It's okay Sweetheart, I'll understand whatever it is, but you need to tell me now 'cos I'm beginning to imagine all sorts of things."

She told him.

"Okay..." Wheeler said when she'd finished, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"I told you that you would think me crazy." Linka said, close to tears again.

The American gave her a reassuring hug and whatever thoughts he was having along those lines he kept well hidden. "No, I think you had a weird dream."

"It was not a dream Yankee," She insisted. "It was real, I was there… and so were you. How else do you explain how I knew you when we first met? How I know so much about you? Or why I trust you so completely?"

Wheeler hesitated. "Fate?"

She shook her head. "And anyway, even if it was just a dream, it only proves that it could never work between us."

"How do you work that one out?" He asked.

"Sooner or later you will end up wishing we had never met." She said sadly. "We should not have, that was the whole point of the wish… I was being selfish that night at the party... and since. I just could not seem to say goodbye."

The Americans mind was racing and after a moment he said. "How can you say that we shouldn't have met? Let's assume for a minute that you're right and all that happened. It's a totally different universe and we still met… in Okie of all places! How many coincidences do there have to be before you'll believe in fate?"

"I was trying to set you free and make you happy. To give you what you wanted, a life without me." She looked away.

"Really?" he demanded. "'Cos the way I understood it, he only wished that he hadn't met you because he thought you didn't care about him, and knew the only way he'd ever get over you was not to have met you in the first place..."

"Maybe..." It was clear that she wanted to believe him but still needed further convincing.

"I'm sure I'm right... I can relate, I might not have known you as long as him but I've already worked out I'll be miserable without you..." Then trying to lighten the mood he added. "Even if you are crazy."

She gave a watery chuckle but a moment later said. "You do not think it would be wrong? ...I made the wish so that you wouldn't be hurt by me and now..."

"Now you have the chance to make everything right." Before she could say anything else, he leant down and kissed her, relaxing as he felt her respond.

* * *

"You will be late for work." Linka pointed out sometime later.

Wheeler shrugged and pulled her closer. "I'll call in sick."

Clearly unhappy about that she replied. "You should not do that… not for me."

"My motives aren't entirely unselfish, Beautiful." He confessed, beginning to kiss his way down her neck.

"That can wait until tonight." Linka giggled, pulling out of his arms and sitting up. "Besides, I am supposed to go over to Brookes to study, we have exams next week."

Wheeler sighed. "Well, I guess you better go then, cos you need to pass those exams so that you can become a brilliant lawyer and keep me in the style to which I want to become accustomed."

"Tell me that you do not mind?" she asked, gently rubbing the shoulder of the arm that was still around her.

The American sat up and kissed her. "Tell me we're a couple and promise me that you're not gonna change your mind before I get back from work."

"I promise." She said, kissing him again. "Now that you know the truth there is no reason for us to be apart."

After a longer kiss, Wheeler finally said. "Okay, then I don't mind you going to Brookes for a few hours. In fact if you wait while I have a shower I'll give you a lift on my way to work?"

Linka nodded. "Da, please."

"Just keep saying that Babe." He winked and headed for the shower.


	12. Domestics

**A/N:** Happy New Year! You should have had this sooner but I have been a bit under the weather. Just a few more chapters to go though...

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Domestics**

Wheeler pulled up outside Linka's dormitory. "You sure you don't want me to wait and take you over to Brookes, Babe?"

"Nyet Yankee, I do not want you speeding to work. Besides it is not far and it will take me longer to get changed." She leant over to kiss him and lingered there as he gently cupped her face. "You will come to Brookes after work?"

"Yeah, soon as I shower and change." He let her go. "We're supposed to be going to see that new flick, right?"

Linka nodded. "You do not want to?"

"Yeah… just, I want you to myself." He admitted ruefully.

"Do not worry, I do not think Brooke and David will be paying much attention to what we are doing." She teased.

Wheeler chuckled but said. "I know Beautiful, but **you** always wanna watch the film!"

"That was before." The Russian girl gave her boyfriend a saucy wink and got out of the car before he could say anything more, then stepping away, blew him a kiss as he drove off.

Sarah had her head under the covers as Linka entered their room but called out anyway. "And where have you been all night young lady?"

"With Jason… Mom." The planeteer retorted, sorting out her clean clothes. Then she smiled. "We made love all night, in case you want to know."

"Yeah, right!" Her roommate buried herself further down the bed, making the young blond laugh.

An hour later, carrying an overnight bag containing her books and a change of clothes, Linka knocked on Brookes front door.

Candy answered the summons and glared at her guest, but stepped away so that Linka could enter. Looking at the bag she carried, the surly young woman said. "You're not moving in are you?"

"Nyet, this is just my books… to study with." Linka could feel her cheeks getting hot, conscious of her forward planning.

Brookes flatmate shrugged and disappeared back into her own bedroom without another word, leaving the Russian girl to find her friend by herself.

It wasn't hard to track Brooke down, she was in the kitchen preparing sandwiches for lunch. "Hey Linka, I was beginning to think you weren't coming. Coffee?"

"Sorry." Linka blushed. "And yes please to the coffee."

"It's okay." Sensing something amiss, the American girl turned around. "**Is** everything okay?"

The ex-Planeteer nodded and sat at the kitchen table.

Her friend continued with her preparations but asked. "You didn't fight with Wheeler after we left last night, did you?"

"Nyet." Linka couldn't keep the smile from her face. "We definitely did not fight."

Picking up on what the Russian was not saying, Brooke immediately sat down next to her and said teasingly. "And what **did** we do?"

Linka giggled. "Well… we are officially a couple."

"About time." Brooke approved. "Go on."

Linka licked her dry lips. "We spent the night together."

"Well I didn't think you were planning on leaving anytime soon but I meant…." Her friends words began to sink in. "You spent the night with him, as in the two of you…"

"Made love." The Russian said quickly, not wanting to hear any other word for it.

Brooke stared at her for a minute. "I thought you agreed with me that it wasn't good to rush these things?"

"I do! It, we have known each other for so long now…" Linka began.

"Three months is 'so long'?" Brooke asked. "'Cos I've known David longer and you agreed with me that it was best to wait."

Linka felt very uncomfortable. It was true that she had agreed with Brooke, and of course she still agreed with her. "I have known Jason longer than that… much longer."

"How can you have?" Her fellow student asked, obviously confused since she knew Linka was wrong and was trying to work out whether it was possible.

Linka nodded, trying to rectify the matter but actually just making it worse. "You remember I told you that I worked as an environmentalist?"

"Yes." She nodded slowly, trying to remember what her friend had actually told her.

"Well, Jason volunteered too… I have known him since I was fifteen." Linka assured her, adding silently, _Even if he has not known me that long._

The other law student was frowning, not sure if she should believe her friend. "Well, okay Linka… if you say so. I'm surprised neither of you has mentioned it before though."

"We argued… a lot." Linka explained. "We have just been trying to work out what our relationship is now."

"And last night you did, apparently." Brooke got up to make the coffee.

Linka frowned, unsure of her friends attitude. "Are you annoyed with me?"

"No." Brooke closed her eyes and sighed. "No Linka, of course I'm not." She laughed self-consciously. "Maybe I'm a bit put out that after everything that's gone on, you and Jason beat us to it."

The lovely blond shook her head in denial. "It is not a race, you have to be ready! It has to feel right."

"And did it?" Brooke grinned, already knowing the answer.

Blushing, Linka nodded. "Very right."

The two friends sat and laughed together as they sipped their drinks.

* * *

The girls studied together for the next few hours, their personal lives forgotten until David arrived.

He was frowning. "I just ran into Jess… I can't believe this Linka… I'm so sorry."

Alarmed, Linka sat up and put her book aside. "Jason's housemate, Jess? Has something happened to Jason?"

"No… he's fine as far as I know. But Jess said…" David looked embarrassed. "He said he heard… that is, he was pretty sure Jason picked up some girl at the party last night… their rooms are next to each other, I guess it must have happened after he took you home. I'm sorry Linka, I can't believe he's so stupid… please don't cry."

That last was because Linka had turned her face into the sofa to hide the colour. Brooke on the other hand was nearly wetting herself with laughter but managed to get up as the doorbell rang again.

"Hey Brooke." Wheeler grinned as he sauntered into the room, and then his brows drew together at the scene that awaited him.

Going immediately to Linka's curled up figure, he sat beside her kissed the back of her head. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing." The Russian replied, transferring her face from its current hiding place to Wheelers shoulder.

Looking confused, David turned to his girlfriend and asked. "Did I miss something?"

Still giggling, Brooke placed herself under his arm and then whispered in his ear. "Linka didn't go home last night."

"Yeah but she had to or that would mean that Jess heard… ooooh!" David started laughing and it was some time before any of them could be convinced to tell the joke to Wheeler.

Linka was so self-conscious after what David had told them that she made Wheeler watch the film all the way through, allowing no more closeness than that afforded by holding his hand all night.

The company was good however, as always, and the four friends said goodnight after dinner on very good terms.

David couldn't help teasing Linka a little about Wheeler taking her home, until Brooke silenced him, but once they were in Wheelers car the Russian began to relax again and made no objection when Wheeler suggested they should go back to his place for a while.

"Can you get my bag out of the boot please?" Linka asked when they drew up.

"Are you planning on studying Babe?" Her companion asked, not looking happy about the prospect.

Linka blushed, wondering if she'd made too many assumptions. "Nyet… I… it has a change of clothes in it too, and some toiletries." She swallowed.

The American grinned. "I guess that means you're staying tonight?"

"Unless you would rather I did not…" Linka replied, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Hey." Wheeler scooped up her hand and pressed it to his lips. "You can stay forever if you want to."

Linka smiled in return, her eyes full of warmth. "Just tonight… for now."

He kissed her hand again and then released it to fetch her things.

Despite their intimacy the night before and all the weeks of lounging about the basketball stars room, Linka was nervous as she entered her boyfriends apartment.

"You want anything Babe?" Wheeler asked, then seeing her discomfort, gently pulled her to him. "What's bothering you?"

"I am not sure what I am supposed to do." She confided.

Wheeler gave her a blank look. "Huh?"

Linka swallowed. "It is just… I was not sure if you were expecting us to…" She looked towards the bed. "Or if we are supposed to watch television first or something?"

The American student regarded his girlfriend for a moment and then said softly. "I'm going to put some music on and then we're gonna get comfy on the sofa okay?"

She smiled and nodded, and within a few minutes they were curled up together. "Now," Wheeler said. "Just for the record, I'm not 'expecting' anything… hoping maybe, but I'm not taking anything for granted."

"I know, I did not mean it like that exactly." Linka sighed and snuggled against him. "I made it clear I was staying, I just was not sure what people normally do when… when it is pre-arranged."

"Same as they do when it's not." He kissed her head. "Unless there's money involved, then they pretty much just get down to it I imagine."

Linka swatted his arm. "Yankee!"

Wheeler chuckled. "Thing is, if you want to get it over with and talk later, we can do that, but the point is being together." He shrugged.

"Nyet, I do not want to get it over with." She tilted her head up to kiss him. "I just needed to know what you expec… er wanted."

"Christmas." He told her, changing the subject. "You're not going back to Russia right?"

Linka shook her head. "I cannot afford it."

"So then we can spend it together…?" He asked hopefully.

"You do not want to spend your holiday with your family?" And then as Wheeler made a rude noise. "I would love to spend Christmas with you Yankee, and New Year too."

"Thanks Babe." He gave her a squeeze. "This year's gonna be a special one for us, I promise."

Linka returned his embrace. "Being with you is special Yankee, but I will do my best to make this Christmas the best one you have ever had."

Wheeler kissed her, deeply appreciative of the sentiment though privately he acknowledged that it wouldn't take much effort to accomplish her promise.

* * *

The last two weeks of term dragged for the two couples. Exams in the first week meant that they didn't have time to socialise and even spending the odd evening together was out. The weekend should have been a relief but instead it brought a disagreement.

"**I can't believe you told Brooke that stuff about your alternate reality!**" Wheeler yelled. "**Now David thinks you're whacked, he's talking about sending you to see a shrink!**"

"**I did not know she was going to tell David**!" Linka yelled in return. "Besides it is not up to him to send me anywhere."

Wheeler shook his head. "They're a couple, of course she was going to tell him and he knows I didn't do… whatever it is you said I did."

"You did, you just do not remember!" She glared at him.

The American's eyes opened wide and he shook his head. "Babe, what you tell me is one thing but you've taken this too far."

Linka's eyes filled with tears and she looked away, her voice no more than a whisper now. "I thought you believed me."

"How can I?" Then he moved to stand behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Babe, it was a dream, what else can it be?"

She didn't answer so he rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. "I told David you'd had this weird dream and you were really hung up on it, and you must have gotten confused when you were talking to Brooke."

"Did he believe you?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yeah, I think so." He turned his head to kiss her neck. "Now you need to tell Brooke the same."

She didn't answer. "Please Babe? You can spend all of Christmas telling me why I'm wrong if you want to and I wont think anything bad about you, but Brooke and Davy… they're just not going to understand."

Still no response. "Lin, whatever it was, it's a dream now right? You don't think I should be able to remember it because you know it never happened in this timeline, that's what you said."

Linka nodded slowly. "It was just a dream. I am sorry Jason, I will apologise to Brooke and David."

The Russian girl turned into her boyfriends arms and cried as he breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

It was a subdued Linka that made her apologies to her friends but when her quiet and brooding mood continued, Wheeler started to get worried.

When Brooke and David departed the following week to spend Christmas with Brookes parents, Wheeler suggested that his girlfriend might like to visit her uncle in DC for a couple of days.

Linka sat up from where she had been leaning against him and started clearing the coffee table of the remnants of their meal. "Okay."

"Okay?" Wheeler leant to the side trying to see her face.

She shrugged. "Okay I will go and visit my Uncle."

"Well you don't have to, I just thought you might like to see some family." Wheeler explained.

"I understand." The Russian girl replied quietly and after putting the cartons she'd been tidying in the bin, sat in the arm chair.

Wheeler frowned and sat up. "What do you think you understand?"

"You want some time alone… it is okay." She studied the hands that were clasped in her lap. "Things have been very intense between us and after what I said to Brooke, I am sure you need time to think."

The American closed his eyes for a moment and then got up to kneel next to his girlfriend. "Babe, I don't need time away from you, in fact it's the last thing I want."

"You do not have to say that Yankee." She smiled sadly down at him and stroked a stray hair from his face. "I am not really that fragile, I will not fall apart."

"I might." He said wryly, and then sat down on the floor so that he could rest his head in her lap. "Lin I hate seeing you so down, I thought going to see your Uncle might cheer you up that's all."

She had automatically begun stroking his hair but stopped now as he looked up at her. "I was going to go with you. So far from wanting space, I'm still frightened every time I don't see you for a while that something'll happen to split us up. You might not be fragile but you're definitely temperamental, and you still haven't learnt to just talk to me!"

Smiling now, Linka bent down to place a kiss on his forehead. "I am sorry Jason. It has just been hard for me to accept that that other life is gone."

"Was it so much better than this one?" He asked nervously.

Linka shook her head.

"Was he?" Wheelers voice whispered.

Surprised, the ex-Planeteer asked. "Was who, what?"

"Him… the other me that you remember… was he so much better than I am?" The American couldn't meet her gaze as he asked the question that had been on his mind since she first mentioned her dream.

Grinning down at him, her eyes full of love, Linka smoothed back her lovers hair and held his face in her hands. "You are the same person Yankee moy."

"But you miss him." He said sadly, it wasn't a question.

Linka shook her head, "I miss… the jokes, the memories that we shared. It is hard to explain… it is like you have amnesia, it does not make me love you less but it is hard knowing that we have lost a part of our life together. I cannot forget but I am afraid to even mention it now, in case it causes another argument."

The beautiful girl stared down into his eyes, willing him to understand. After a moment, Wheeler stood and lifted her into his arms. Turning around and sitting back down in her place, he put his fair burden on his lap and held her close. "Tell me." He said.

"About my dream?" She asked, snuggling into his embrace.

"It doesn't matter what it is, just tell me… everything you remember about us. How we met, the times we spent together." He kissed her temple. "I want to know what I'm missing."

Linka smiled. "It was just a short time before my sixteenth birthday…"

* * *

Brooke and David whispered together on the front porch of their friends house, wrapped in each others arms, but not to keep out the cold.

"Happy New Year!" Linka laughed as she opened the front door.

"Linka?" Brooke said with surprise. "Oh, Happy New Year, I wasn't expecting you to open the door!"

The Russian shrugged as she let her friends in. "We have the house to ourselves at the moment, Leroy is still with his family and Jess, we think, is in my dorm room."

"Your dorm?" Brooke blinked.

Linka nodded. "Sarah asked if I was planning on staying here for a while and we haven't seen either of them since." She shrugged again.

"Leroy'll love that!" the American girl commented.

"Oh I do not know, they were not exactly exclusive." The Russian replied.

David grimaced, "Where's Wheeler? There's only so much gossip I can take."

Brooke pulled a face at her boyfriend but Linka pointed upwards. "In his room, painting. I was just making lunch, want some?"

"You bet." David kissed his girlfriend on her cheek and headed towards the stairs to join his friend.

The girls settled themselves in the kitchen. "So how was your holiday?"

"Terrific, my parents loved David, almost as much as I do." Brooke said smugly. "They made a point of putting us in separate rooms though, so I'm glad we weren't sleeping together."

"Do I sense a past tense?" Linka teased.

Brooke blushed. "Let's just say it was a **very** Happy New Year."

They both laughed and the American girl continued. "David's parents are great and their parties are very memorable… you'll have to come with us next year."

Linka nodded. "Thank you… we **were** going to come this year… it's just that when it came to it, what we really wanted was to be alone together."

"That's okay." Brooke grinned. "So did we."

The boys came and joined them a few minutes later, looking for food and David said rather undiplomatically. "So Linka, you living here now then?"

"Unofficially." She nodded. "I brought all my things from the dorm room for Christmas, because I do not trust Sarah not to borrow anything."

"And I wont let her leave." Wheeler finished, giving her a hug.

Brooke smiled. "Wont your house mates have something to say about it though?"

"Nah, before Leroy went off to his family he caught Linka cooking in the kitchen. He said it was okay for her to be here providing she feeds him too." Wheeler grinned. "And I know way too much about what Jess gets up to, for him to cause any problems."

Brooke and David exchanged glances. "That brings us to something that we've been discussing… I know we were planning to get a flat together this summer, Linka…."

The Russian smiled at her friend. "It is okay Brooke… I guess you want to get a place with David now?"

"Well yes… but we've been talking about it and we wondered." Brooke looked at her boyfriend and he nodded so she continued. "How would it be if we all got a house together? I mean we get along well and it has to be cheaper with four of us right?"

Wheeler looked hopefully at his girlfriend. "What do you think Babe?"

"I think I would love it." She told him, receiving a hug. "It will make things a lot easier for all of us, with you and David trying to find work and then Brooke and I can still study together."

"Count us in then." Wheeler said and the four friends excitedly made their plans for the rest of the year.


	13. Rings and things

**Chapter 13 - Rings and things**

The girls started house hunting immediately, but when term began and Linka and Brooke started interning together they found that they had a very heavy workload, and it was put on hold. The boys too, being into their final term, had little time for anything but work, so being able to share a room was a blessing for the young ex-planeteers.

"Didn't Brooke want to come in?" David asked from the armchair as Linka entered.

The Russian smiled and walked over to the sofa to kiss her boyfriend. "We took Wheelers car today, I dropped her home first."

"Oh." The Englishman looked disappointed.

"Have you eaten yet, Babe?" Wheeler asked pulling her close. "I'll go get something for you if you want?"

Linka smiled and kissed him again. "That is sweet of you, but we ordered take out." Then she added apologetically, "I think this case is going to mean a lot of late nights."

Wheeler rested his head against hers. "I'm gonna be pulling some all-nighters myself for a while, at least we're together."

"I think I better be going." David said uncomfortably, beginning to collect his books together, but Linka shook her head.

"Nyet, you do not have to." She told him. "I need to sleep anyway, and I can change in the bathroom." After giving her boyfriend one last kiss and collecting her night things, Linka did just that.

David looked at his friend. "Do **you** want me out of here? I mean, not seeing Brooke is killing me, I don't want to get in the way of you and Linka…"

Wheeler laughed. "Nah, you're okay. She means it when she says she wants to sleep. Lin and I are doin' fine, even though we're both busy at different times during the week, at least we get to wake up together… I'd be going crazy if she wasn't here."

"Tell me about it!" David rolled his eyes.

Linka returned a few minutes later and went back to the sofa to kiss her partner goodnight, before retiring to their bed.

"Are you sure we wont keep you awake?" Wheeler had asked her quietly before she pulled away.

The Russian smiled and pressed her lips to his once more. "Nyet Lyubov, your voice is soothing, I like to know you are close by."

Their embrace lingered until David cleared his throat. "Tell me to get out by all means, but please don't forget I'm here!" he protested, making the couple laugh.

* * *

Easter came and went and the same pattern of work and study continued. The four friends made a point of going out on a Saturday night, to relax and catch up, sometimes as a group and sometimes just as couples.

Linka stretched and then relaxed back into her boyfriends warm embrace. "Sunday mornings are the best time of the week." She told him, knowing that he was awake despite his closed eyes.

Wheeler smiled, already sure of the answer to his question. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because we do not have to get up." She told him.

"Is that all?" He sounded disappointed. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her.

A saucy smile played over Linka's lips and her hand began to trace the contours of his body. "If you have any other suggestions, I would be willing to listen to them?"

He grinned and rolled over to pin her beneath him, leaning his mouth close to her ear. "I have one or two ideas yeah... like maybe, waking up in each others arms, especially after a night like last night."

"Da, good point… last night **was** incredible." Linka agreed, shifting herself so that she could wrap her legs around him. "How did that go again?"

Wheeler chuckled and began applying his lips to her neck. "I'll show you…"

* * *

When the exams started, they occupied the boys whole attention and Linka and Brooke consoled themselves in their spare time by house hunting. Tempers frayed as the pressure increased, and more than one argument irrupted between the couples.

Whereas Linka was accustomed to fighting with her companion however, Wheeler found it an even greater strain on his nerves. One evening, as Linka emerged from the bathroom - after slamming the door and locking it an hour earlier - she found Wheeler sitting on the end of their bed, his face pale and tears threatening at the corner of his eyes.

"Yankee… what is wrong?" She asked, moving swiftly to sit at his side.

He took an unsteady breath and shrugged. "How long until you leave me?"

"Leave you?" She repeated, clearly surprised. "Why would I do that?… do you want me to go?"

"**No! **But all we do is fight lately…" he rubbed his face and tried to get his emotions under control. "I know it's my fault, I'm spending too much time studying but I don't mean to ignore you…"

Linka groaned and shifted closer so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. "Nyet, Lyubov Moy'. You need to study, I was just concerned that you were overdoing it… I worry about you, I was not trying to get attention, I just thought you needed some rest."

He had put his arms around her in response and now held her close. "I do… I'm over tired and I shouldn't be taking it out on you…"

The American hesitated and she made a guess at what he was not saying. "You are not like your father Yankee, no matter how angry or tired or whatever, you get. You will never hurt me."

"You don't know that." He said, his jaw set.

She kissed his cheek. "Da, I do. I also know that I have just as bad a temper as you, and that I need to yell from time to time."

He looked down at her smiling eyes and his lips curled up in response. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him. "Now you need to sleep. You will not remember anything you read at this point anyway, and you **do** already know it all, you are just fretting about your exam tomorrow. Better to be awake for it, da?"

Wheeler nodded in acknowledgement but said. "You just want this incredibly well muscled body in bed with you."

"Your point?" Linka teased.

He bowed his head to kiss her neck. "That you might like to help me relax?"

The Russian chuckled. "Go and get ready for bed and then I will make sure you get a good nights sleep."

They kissed again and then put their plan into action.

* * *

House hunting went much quicker after the exams were over and now that the guys had more free time than their partners, once a place was agreed upon, it was up to them to move them in, decorate, and get everything in order… and then rearrange it until their girlfriends were satisfied.

Although there was more friction between the friends than they anticipated, it did not last long and they soon learned how to live together.

"You okay Beautiful?" Wheeler asked one evening as he entered the room he shared with his girlfriend.

She smiled up at him and, putting her book aside, reached up to slide her arms around his neck as he sat on the bed beside her. "Of course."

They occupied themselves with kissing for a while but then Wheeler pulled back and asked. "Are you sure? You're spending a lot of time up here…"

Linka nodded and brushed a stray hair out of his face. "Brooke and I get on very well but we see each other all day and David… I do not like what he insists on watching on the television, I would rather _play_ sport than watch it." She shrugged. "I am used to having more peace and quiet…"

"You want me to go back downstairs? I mean if you want to be alone…" His offer was genuine but the ex-planeteer did not look happy about it.

The beautiful girl giggled. "It does not include you Yankee, for some reason it never has." She raised her lips to his briefly but then added with a mock warning. "I want to read though."

Wheeler grinned at her. "Understood."

He walked over to the small area he had set his artwork up in, and picked up a sketchpad and some photographs. Unlike David, painting would only be a hobby for the young red-head in the future, but he found it relaxing and it was something he could do without disturbing Linka.

Once he returned to the bed and made himself comfortable, she curled up contentedly against his side, with her head on his shoulder.

* * *

The girls continued to intern throughout the summer holidays, and as they were paid for their work, they didn't need to get secondary jobs. Wheeler worked full time at the garage he had been working at for the last few years, while he went for interviews and David had managed to sell some of his artwork, but being a full time artist would be out of the question until he established himself.

The Englishman had retained his part time job, but that suited him since he wanted to continue taking commissions for paintings. He actually wanted to get into corporate design and like Wheeler, had lined up some possibilities, but a firm offer wouldn't be forthcoming until they received their grades.

Linka couldn't have been happier or prouder than she was the day she watched Wheeler graduate. It confirmed what she had always believed about him, that he could accomplish anything he set his mind to. Brooke sat beside her, equally admiring of her own boyfriend as he took his place next to the red-head.

Both young men had received A's for their work, even coming first in their respective classes, though both were relieved that they had not been called upon to make speeches.

That month saw a series of celebrations that began with the graduation, echoed both guys starting their new jobs and ended with Linka and Brooke finding some key information in the case they were working on, that ultimately led to them winning it.

"To our two future high court lawyers." David said, raising his glass. "May all their cases be this successful!"

Wheeler seconded the toast, raising his own, non-alcoholic beverage, to his lips. His partner blushed prettily and reached to take his hand.

For once, everything seemed perfect.

* * *

For the hundredth time, Wheeler checked that the small box he was carrying remained safely in his pocket. He'd made a point of telling Linka that while he would in future consider his money theirs, he had something he wanted to do with his first real pay. She'd simply smiled and agreed without asking any questions and the American did wonder if she had an idea what he intended… he hoped so.

"Jason, is there something wrong?" Linka asked after watching him shift uncomfortably once again.

Linka was due to start her next term in a couple of weeks and Wheeler had made a point of taking her out before things got too busy. It was nice to have some time to themselves as well.

"No… er." He swallowed. "There's something I need to ask you."

"Oh?" Linka said, frowning a little. "That sounds serious."

Wheeler took a sip of his drink. "Serious but not bad… I hope… er," He swallowed again and then began. "Lin, look I know that I don't remember all the things you said we did together but what we have here… that's real. And it's good, it's great… I mean…"

He rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm not good at this stuff. The thing is that when it works it works, right?"

She nodded, looking a little bemused.

"What I'm trying to say." He persisted, taking a breath and getting it all out in a rush. "Is that I love you and will you marry me?"

Linka stared for a moment and then a smile spread across her face. "Jason I…"

The beautiful young girl never got any further as a tremendous sound echoed through the restaurant and the ground shook. Frightened cries started up everywhere and Wheeler gripped his girlfriends hand protectively. "What the hell was that?"

"It felt like an Earthquake… perhaps a tornado?" she suggested, since the phenomena was not unusual in that area.

Her companion shook his head. "Besides, there's been no warnings."

The candles on their table spluttered and ring seemed to pop out of it, right into the Americans hands. "Ouch, what's this?"

Linka whispered in a hushed, almost awed voice. "It is your Planeteer ring… the fire ring." A window blew open and another small object dropped into the Russians hand. "And that is mine!"


	14. Second Chances?

**A/N: **According to the stats 49 people read my last chapter... with 3 reviews, I'm taking that to mean it was pretty bad, hopefully you'll like this one better.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Second Chances?**

"You're serious?" Wheeler asked and then as she nodded and moved to place her ring on her finger, he caught her wrist. "No! Lin… we can't do this now. If everything you said is true, and I guess it is, we can't just give up our lives. Someone else can do it."

Linka shook her head sadly and pulled her hand free. "Nyet Jason, there is no one else… you will not come with me?"

He squared his shoulders. "I didn't say that, I'm not afraid if that's what you think! I just thought… things were going great between us, everything we've been working towards is coming together. We have everything we wanted, at least I thought we did, but now you want to go back to that other life?"

Tears sprang to the lovely Russians eyes and she shook her head. "Nyet, but we are needed… you felt that tremor, people may be hurt… I cannot just ignore that."

He looked away, unable to meet her eyes. Hesitating then only a moment longer, Wheeler nodded and stood, holding up the fire ring to place it on his finger.

Linka would have continued their conversation to make sure that everything was alright between them, but her boyfriend was too quick for her and disappeared before she could say another word.

Afraid that he would not forgive her and that she had once again put a barrier between them, the Wind Planeteer placed her ring on her index finger and vanished.

* * *

Wheeler's hand gripped the Russians as soon as she appeared beside him. "I thought something had happened for a moment there, what took you so long?"

Loosing a few tears in relief, Linka gripped his hand in return and smiled, but was spared from answering by Gaia's voice as the spirit materialised in a blaze of light before them. "Welcome to Hope Island."

It was only then that Linka became aware of the others in the room, but her initial joy turned to confusion and then fear. "Where is Ma-Ti?"

The others stared at Linka in surprise and Gaia frowned. "How do you know about Ma-Ti?"

Blushing, the Russian tried to explain. "I… I have been here before… that is, well it was not here exactly… I."

Wheeler squeezed her hand and took over. "Lin remembers another time-line, of course no-one believed her, including me... until now." He looked down into his girlfriends eyes and spoke more softly. "Guess I owe you an apology Babe."

Linka smiled and returned the pressure on his hand in silent thanks.

Gaia was still frowning. "And you remember meeting Ma-Ti here?"

The Wind Planeteer nodded. "We were all together for several years before I… before things changed."

"I see." The Spirit did not look happy.

"I do not mean to seem rude." A handsome African man, dressed in the traditional robes of a village leader, stepped forward. "But am I the only one who does not know what is going on?"

"No, you're not!" The final member of their group, a beautiful Asian girl dressed in a skin-tight wet suit, moved to stand beside him.

"My name is Gaia." Their hostess explained. "And I am the Spirit of the Earth."

She held up a hand to forestall any questions. "A short time ago there was an explosion in an underground research facility in America."

"In Oklahoma." Wheeler interrupted. "We felt it!"

Gaia nodded and continued with pain in her eyes. "The scientists were experimenting with a new element that was discovered on the last Jupiter mission. They were hoping to create a new source of energy, unfortunately they had no idea what they were doing."

"Were people injured Gaia?" Gi asked, clearly hoping to be given a negative.

She was disappointed and obviously upset as Gaia confirmed her fears. "Many people were killed in the initial blast, and even more hurt… but that is not the worst part. The explosion set off a chemical reaction and a deadly cloud of gas is accumulating over the blast area. The elements involved were never meant to interact with our atmosphere… when it reaches critical mass there will be a storm the likes of which this planet has never seen. It will devastate anything its deadly rain touches."

"But we can stop it!" Linka exclaimed. "Or Captain Planet can stop it!"

Transparent as she was, Gaia's eyes filled with tears. "There can be no Captain Planet Linka… Ma-Ti… died in an accident when he was a child, there is only the four of you."

Wheeler pulled his girl friend close as she cried out in pain and wrapped his arms tightly about her as she began to sob into his chest. "But we can do **something,** right? I mean you didn't call us here for nothing?"

The Spirit of the Earth nodded. "Evacuation attempts have already begun. There are vehicles and technology here which I hope may help… your powers may even be able to contain the storm."

She didn't sound hopeful but as the mention of their powers once again confused the other two Planeteers, she paused her narrative to explain their abilities.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances… but there will be time later for us to become acquainted." She looked at the pale Russian who was still fighting back tears. "And for us to look into other matters… for now my Planeteers, good luck."

* * *

Since Linka was the most comfortable with their new found careers, it was only natural that she take charge. Gi of course was already a pilot, and Linka could remember her training from the other time-line so they were able to split into two teams.

Sending Kwame and Gi to assist with the relief efforts, Linka and Wheeler took the eco-copter to the edge of the rapidly forming cloud in an attempt to analyse it.

"So you're a scientist now too?" Wheeler asked, keeping the 'copter steady, as his girlfriend had shown him, as she expertly manipulated the diagnostic equipment.

"We learnt to be a lot of things." She replied.

The American shook his head, a bitter note in his voice as he asked. "Do I really know you? At all?"

"Da!" Linka turned from her work. "Jason you know me better than anybody… in either time-line. I am sorry this had to happen… it should not have happened, we were not supposed to be needed here! That was the point of my wish…"

"This was an accident." Wheeler replied quietly. "From what you said, your wish fixed most things."

Linka shook her head, returning to her work. "Not everything… certainly not for Ma-Ti, and not for the people down there either."

Wheeler remained silent. He'd spoken briefly to Kwame and learned that the young man, had been elevated early to the position of leader in his tribe, for his intelligence and calm planning. He'd also overheard Gi mention something about her underwater research centre. In every way, this time-line seemed better to him than the one Linka had come from… but some how he didn't think she would see it that way.

"Would it be too un-superhero like if we called Davy and Brooke?" He asked after a while.

The lovely blond blushed guiltily and shook her head. "Nyet, we should have done that."

Wheeler reached for his cell phone but she stopped him. "You could set off a reaction with that, use the planet vision."

"The what?" he raised his eyebrows and she reached past him to activate the crafts small screen.

"Wheeler!" Brookes voice exclaimed. "How are you doing that… never mind, is Linka with you? Did you hear what's happened?"

David tried to calm his girlfriend as Wheeler replied. "Yeah we heard, Lin's here with me. Actually we got drafted into helping the relief efforts… are you guys okay?"

"We're stuck here." David said grimly. "And from what I've heard, here is not a good place to be stuck. There's this storm brewing not so far from here and it doesn't look natural."

Brooke stepped in again. "They're evacuating some places and telling others to go to the tornado shelters but… there is something they are not telling us, I know it."

"We will come and get you." Linka said, decisively.

David shook his head. "You wont be able to get through, the roads are blocked, people are panicking…"

"Who needs a road?" Jason grinned. "You ready yet Babe?" then he lowered his voice. "It's getting a bit rough out there."

"Da." She nodded. "I do not think I will be able to get any more information from here and we do not dare try to get a sample, Gaia said the reactions were not with the natural laws of this planet."

Wheeler nodded and turned back to the screen. "We'll be there soon, pack light."

Once the screen was off Linka took back the controls of the small aircraft and took them towards their home, her face frozen and expressionless.

Wheeler didn't need to ask, he knew her too well. _She's gonna blame herself for all the people she can't save… we're gonna get our friends out of the path of that cloud but we can't take them all and she'll do it, but she'll never forgive herself for it._

In the end, their attempts at stopping the raging storm were like whales trying to hold back the sea… it looked like it might make a difference but in reality they didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Back on Hope Island, Linka sat alone on the beach while her five friends watched the devastation on the planet vision. They'd done everything they could, but they'd finally had to admit defeat and get out of the way, along with all those fortunate enough to be able to do so.

Linka couldn't watch.

After a while, her Yankee came and sat beside her, silently taking her in his arms and trying to offer comfort.

"Is it over?" She asked.

His voice was thick with emotion, needing her presence as much as she needed his in order to deal with what he had witnessed. "No. It just keeps going. They think it might reach over into Canada before it burns itself out."

"It is my fault." She said, trying to keep her voice steady.

He'd been expecting that. "No it's not. You weren't the one experimenting with alien compounds."

"Nyet, but if were not for me they would never have gotten hold of them." She turned in his arms to look up at him and silenced his protest with a finger across his lips. "Our space program had not gotten so far, we were not ready. Besides with Ma-Ti here, Captain Planet could have…"

"And what about all the deaths from wars and bombs and pollution and I don't know what? All the stuff in that other time-line, was that your fault too?" He asked, afraid of where he thought her mind was going.

She shook her head. "They were terrible things, but they were how it is supposed to be. The human race needed to learn to be better."

"They did, here, they learnt." He persisted.

Their eyes met, hers full of misery and despair, his full of fear. "I have to set it right Jason."

"No!" He exclaimed. "I knew that's what you were thinking, and I'm not going to let you do it. You can't compare one accident, no matter how bad, to years of destruction! But you know what? If you could, I bet you this time-line would come out on top."

"This is **my** fault!" She was crying now. "Do you think I could go back to our life now? Even if we had somewhere to go back to, which we do not, do you think I could ever be happy knowing that all those people died because of me? Could you?"

"Yes!" he saw her surprise but he carried on. "Don't you understand Linka? I love you! I can live with anything provided we're together, and it's not your fault Babe, it's just not!"

She turned her head away. "Ma-Ti was your best friend… in that world you would not have hesitated to sacrifice everything for your friends, for the world."

"Everything except you." He countered. "Never you, and don't tell me I'm wrong because I wont believe you."

Linka pulled away and stood up. "You can prevent me, physically, from returning to the cave where I made the wish but… either way, our life here ended today."

Tears spilled from her eyes and ran freely down her cheeks. "I do love you Jason Wheeler, I always will, but we were never meant to be together, and I have to stop being selfish and face the fact that one way or another, I am going to be alone."

With that the beautiful Russian turned and walked away, not daring to look back.

* * *

Brooke and David chose to remain on Hope Island and spend what little time they had left, together. They had had everything explained to them but they were not sure they believed it all, and like Wheeler, they weren't happy about it being changed. All the same, watching the rainstorm literally dissolve buildings and people that came in its path, had taken a toll on them and they could find no argument against Linka's plan, that didn't sound selfish and empty.

The four Planeteers stood around the Atlantean Crystal in silence, but as Linka stepped forward and raised her hand to make contact, Wheeler caught it. "We **do** belong together Lin, you have to believe that!"

"I have to do this." She begged, grasping his hand in return and willing him to understand and forgive her.

Wheeler swallowed. "I know."

The young American was fighting back tears but he continued. "When you get back though, you can make things right between us. No matter what happened I can promise you, I'll… he'll never give up hoping."

She let out a sob and buried her face in his neck. "I love you."

"Promise me Lin!" He demanded, holding her tightly. "Promise me we'll be together, you have to promise!"

Linka pulled back and nodded. "I promise."

They held each others gaze for a moment longer before Wheeler pulled her back into a firm embrace, this time bringing their lips together in a passionate fair well.

When the two lovers parted, Linka wrenched herself free and lay her hand on the crystal before she could change her mind. "I wish that I had not made my wish and that everything was back as it should be."


	15. Home Sweet Home

**A/N:** Thanks again to those that reviewed, it really is nice to know you're enjoying it.

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Home Sweet Home**

The heart planeteer watched anxiously over his unconscious friends in the underground cavern. The moment Linka had made her wish she and the others had fallen to the floor, like puppets whose strings had been cut, and though Ma-Ti's first instinct had been to try to wake them, Gaia had told him to wait and see what happened.

After what seemed like hours to the youngest planeteer, but could in fact only be counted in minutes, the slumbering hero's began to stir.

Wheeler was the first to regain mobility, even before he'd regained his senses fully, he was making his way towards Linka as if still following his last thoughts before his collapse. When he reached her side the American first checked for a pulse and the steady rise and fall of her chest, and then finding them, gathered her up in his arms.

As Wheeler sat there, cradling his beautiful friend in his lap, he whispered to her over and over. "I didn't mean it Lin, I need you, please be okay."

The first words Linka heard as she awoke made her smile, but then as her memories started to return, her face fell and she opened her eyes to look up at her lover. "It did not work?"

"Did you really want it too?" he sounded hurt and unsure of himself.

Surprised that he would ask that, since she thought he'd accepted her decision, she replied. "Da, for Ma-Ti... For everyone!"

"I am here Linka?" Ma-Ti assured her uncertainly, from somewhere nearby.

Linka sat up in Wheelers lap and watched as Kwame helped Gi stand up "It did work!" she exclaimed and turned to look at her Yankee. "Everything is back the way it was..."

Her words caught in her throat as the reality of what she had said sank in. _Everything._

Seeing the sadness in her eyes and wanting to offer comfort, Wheeler gently brushed her hair out of her face and said softly. "I never really wanted you to make that wish you know..."

Linka lowered her eyes. "I could not see a way to put things right..."

"And now?" He prompted hopefully.

Linka's eyes filled with tears as she looked back up at him. "I am sorry."

"Shhh", he said, pulling her tight and resting his head against hers. "It's okay, no harm done."

Linka's heart sank into the pit of her stomach as she hugged him back and her private thoughts brought only more pain. _My Jason would have kissed me and told me that he loves me… but none of that happened… we are no more than friends again. _

"Planeteers," Gaia's concerned voice sounded loud in the small cave. "If you are able to travel, I think it would be better for us to carry on any further discussions back on Hope Island."

* * *

It took them a little while to get back to the eco-sub. First of all Ma-Ti had carefully (without touching it,) wrapped the crystal in the padding they had brought and stowed it away inside their container.

They made their way back along the watery passage to their sub, but the others were still feeling groggy so it fell to Ma-Ti to pilot them home. The youngest Planeteer was pleased to be trusted with the responsibility but still worried for his friends, especially Linka who seemed less effected than the others by her enforced nap but was clearly unhappy, and had yet to release Wheelers hand.

Wheeler felt dizzy and sick, his head was throbbing and his vision blurred. Kwame and Gi didn't seem to be faring much better and the fire planeteer knew that they'd never have gotten back to their vehicle if it hadn't been for Ma-Ti… and Linka, who seemed to have escaped the physical effects of their experience. It didn't stop him from fretting about her though, and that kept him awake through the journey home.

Feeling guilty for the trouble she had caused her friends, the lovely Russian sat silently looking out of her window as the creatures of the deep passed by. Of course, her colleagues physical condition was not the only thing on her mind. _I promised him… but I cannot expect this Wheeler to just forget the past and pick up where I left off with my Jason… but then this Wheeler was my Yankee first… I always said there was no difference but what if I have already injured our friendship past repair? Nyet, he has forgiven me… but is it enough?_

Linka was still trying to decide what to do when they arrived back home. Gaia took the crystal to put it somewhere safe, and suggested that they all go to their beds to sleep off the after effects, promising to share her insights on the crystal with them the following day.

After making sure Gi was settled in her cabin and had everything she needed, the wind planeteer checked with Ma-Ti that her male team mates were comfortable as well and then headed to her own bed. Two hours later, Linka was still awake and her mood hadn't improved. At first she'd tried telling herself that Wheeler would be better in the morning and then they could talk, but she new that he still would not be the man that she remembered living with for the last six months and the thought was depressing, it had been hard enough the first time.

_It is my own fault, I brought it on myself._ She thought gloomily. _If I had just been honest with him in the first place…I promised him though, I cannot give up no matter how hard it is._

Her reflections on the future not being conducive to a good nights sleep, Linka tried closing her eyes and telling herself that her boyfriend was just studying, that he was close by and would be with her soon. It didn't work, her logical mind just kept reminding her that while he was not far away, he might as well be since he had his own room and they were not a couple.

With a frustrated exclamation, Linka finally through off her covers and walked to the door. Before she could talk herself out of it, the Russian made her way to Wheelers cabin and entered without knocking.

The American was fast asleep, sprawled across the bed, one arm was draped over his face and the covers were in disarray over his lower half. He was making a noise that was more than heavy breathing but not quite snoring.

Linka couldn't help thinking how adorable he looked and a huge grin spread over her face. Somehow just the sight of him made her tension lessen. Being careful not to wake him, the wind planeteer climbed over her Yankee and curled up in the space beside him, moving his arm so that it was around her and rearranging the bedclothes as best she could.

She slipped her arm around him and lay her head on his shoulder, and as soon as she did so, Wheeler turned over in his sleep to wrap himself around her, nuzzling her gently. "Lin." He mumbled quietly, still not waking.

The lovely blond sighed and relaxed as the last of her fear ebbed away and she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

When Wheeler woke the following morning, the fog created in his brain by the crystal had lifted but for a moment he thought he was still dreaming. Then Linka snuggled herself closer and he realised he was conscious. He lay there for another half hour, just watching her sleep but he only had so much patience. Turning his head so that it fit in the crook of her neck, the fire planeteer began to leave a trail of hot kisses, where be could press his lips against her bare flesh.

"Mmmm, that is nice Yankee." She told him sleepily, not opening her eyes. After a moment she turned her head so that her mouth was against his upper shoulder and snagged the sensitive skin with her teeth, sucking gently and intentionally leaving a small mark.

Delighted by her response, Wheeler allowed his hands to begin roaming, first over the back of her short top and then underneath it. His own body responding to the soft moan that escaped her, the American tried to slow things down by tickling her but she caught his hands to stop him.

"Nyet do not, I had a terrible dream last night, I need you to show me that everything is okay between us." Her lips found his and she did her best to let him know how she wanted him to show her.

Wheeler returned her embrace enthusiastically but when she rolled onto her back, trying to pull him with her, her arm brushed the wall and she ended up pushing him back as she sat up in surprise. "We are on Hope Island."

"Er… yeah." The American looked sheepish as if he thought he was about to get into trouble. "I'm not too clear on the journey back to be honest, I don't remember you coming in here for one thing."

Linka blushed red. "You were asleep… but I could not relax without you… er I mean… I…"

Grinning, Wheeler gently but firmly pulled her back down beside him and wrapped her securely in his arms. "Well I'm right here, so feel free to relax."

The beautiful Russian chuckled with relief. "You are not mad with me for using the crystal to make your wish and… and what happened before?"

"No, you were right I was goofing off." He kissed her forehead. "I should have just talked to you or offered to help or something, I have trouble controlling my feelings when it comes to you though."

Linka regarded him with a slight frown creasing her brow. "You sound older, like you did in my dream."

"Yeah, about that dream." He said, his eyes twinkling and full of mischief. "When you woke yesterday I didn't know what the crystal had done to you but after this morning… well I'm thinking that maybe you didn't find that dream **all** bad?"

Again Linka blushed but she met his eyes and said. "Only the end was bad… and the very beginning when I thought I would never see you again."

He leant in to give her a loving kiss and when their lips parted, he kept his forehead against hers. "I don't even want to think about that, we belong together."

"Da… I learnt that." She confessed, and then laughed at the silly grin he gave her.

"You know what? I think making that wish was the best thing that you could have done, maybe that's what it was for." He suggested.

A new voice interrupted their tete a tete. "Good guess Wheeler."

The two lovers gasped and broke apart, scrambling to sit up. "Gaia… we were just… I mean…" Linka stammered.

"There is no need to explain Linka." Gaia said, clearly amused. "But the others are having breakfast and thought you might all like to discuss your experiences together."

She disappeared and both planeteers made haste to extricate themselves from the bed clothes.

"Hey." Wheeler caught her as she reached the door and gently turned her round. "We're not gonna have another 'it never happened' here are we?"

Linka hesitated, her eyes troubled, but then she whispered, "Nyet."

The American's eyes searched hers. "What is it?"

She swallowed. "I… it sort of feels like I am cheating on you."

He frowned. "In the dream? There was someone else?"

"**Nyet!**" She replied hotly. "There was only you, there has only ever been you, there and here!"

The Americans goofy grinned returned. "So, you're saying that you feel like you're cheating on me, with me?"

She nodded.

"That's kinda cool." He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "I wont tell me if you don't."

"It is not funny." She pulled back, distressed. "You do not understand… you are the same but different! I did not think you wanted to be with me when I went there, I thought I had destroyed everything between us, that is why I made the wish. Jason made me see that I had a second chance to make things work and I took it, but then… everything went wrong, everything **but** us!"

There were tears in her eyes, and though the soothing motions he was making on her back were helping, she couldn't hold them back. "I left him Wheeler, I left you! I gave up everything we had to put things back the way they were… I had to!"

"Shhh, it's okay Babe." He tried to soothe her.

"No it is not, it never will be." She looked up at him, begging him with her eyes to understand. "I love you, both of you. I cannot stand to be without you again, but I do not deserve to be with you."

"That's for me to decide." The red-head calmly kissed her forehead and then bent down to claim her lips.

"I love you too." He told her when they parted. "And I can't live without you either so I'm not going to even try to work out what I deserve, I need you."

This time when he kissed her she threw her arms up around his neck, locking them together.

"Hey Wheeler are you coming to… oh." Ma-Ti blushed as the couple once again broke apart and stood there looking lost in Wheelers doorway.

Linka giggled. "We wont be long Ma-Ti." She reached up to give her boyfriend another brief kiss and then pulled out of his embrace to slide past their friend. Running towards her cabin, the wind planeteer called back over her shoulder. "I will not be long."


	16. Lessons Learned

**A/N:** This is it, the final chapter! I hope it explains everything and that you like my explanations.

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Lessons Learned**

Wheeler was the last to arrive in the crystal chamber and his girlfriend was becoming anxious, knowing that she always took longer than he did to get ready in the morning. She needn't have worried however, since he strolled in several minutes after all the others, with a heaped plate of toast in his hand. "Hungry?" He asked her blithely, completely unconcerned about making the others wait.

Gaia smiled, "Now that we're all here, I will explain." She paused and then added. "Maybe you should sit down and make yourselves comfortable, this could take a little while."

They sat down on the floor around the spirit of the earth, just as they always did when she was to tell a story. Linka dropped down next to her Yankee and automatically sat cross-legged, then she shifted uncomfortably and moved to sit on one side with her ankles tucked up beside her. The lovely girl leant against her boyfriend and accepted some breakfast.

The American tucked his arm comfortably around Linka and whispered. "Is everything alright? You winced when you sat down."

Linka blushed. "Da, er… girls stuff."

"Oh!" he looked so uncomfortable that he made the Russian giggle but she was very glad when Wheeler dropped the subject.

The others saw their closeness and grinned at them but didn't comment.

Gaia smiled. "I trust you are all feeling well this morning." And noting their responses. "Linka? Is something bothering you?"

"Nyet Gaia, I am fine… Wheeler and I have talked and I feel much better now." She placed her free hand over his as it lay on her waist and smiled up at him.

The Spirit wasn't fooled by the young girls cheerful manner however and prompted her, wanting to get everything out in the open. "But?"

Linka paused and then tried to explain. "It will not be easy for me. I think. Wheeler and I were together in my dream… I have a years worth of memories that he cannot share."

"But Linka…" Gi began, looking confused.

"That reminds me, Babe." Wheeler interrupted quickly, not wanting Linka to hear what needed to be said from someone else. "You never did answer my question."

The Russian blinked, trying to remember what he was talking about. "What question?"

"The one I asked you right before the explosion in Okie." He grinned.

"But how did you…" Linka's eyes opened wide and the colour fled from her cheeks. Then she added accusingly. "You remember!"

Wheeler laughed. "Yeah… not yesterday I didn't, but when I woke this morning it was all there. I was gonna tell you but we kept being interrupted! It doesn't feel real anymore but I remember that it did… if that makes sense?"

"Da," She whispered, awed by his revelation. "That is how it was for me the first time. Only then it was here that was the dream."

"So…?" He gave her a squeeze.

Still reeling from the revelation, Linka looked at him blankly. "So?"

"What's the answer?" He was getting nervous by this point, and wondering if it hadn't been the best time to remind her. He'd been pretty confident of her response back in Oklahoma but… _She's practically a different person here, even though she's ready to be with me, what if it's too soon for that?_

"What was the question?" Gi put in curiously.

Wheeler raised his eyebrow at the lovely blond, indicating that she should answer, and giving her a chance to make something up.

Linka swallowed, her colour rushing back to her face. "He asked me to marry him… but that was a different lifetime Yankee, and you did not even remember this one."

"Well now I remember two lives with you... and I'm still asking." He said, his voice serious and his eyes boring into hers, searching for some clue as to what she was thinking.

Linka met his gaze with love shinning in her own. "Da, of course I will! I will do anything you want me to."

Wheeler gave a whoop and pulled her tightly into his arms, kissing her thoroughly as the others laughed and clapped in response, evidently happy for their two friends.

* * *

When things had calmed down and all the congratulations had been offered, Linka was curled up in her fiancé's arms – having moved to the spot between his legs – and was completely content to remain there.

Kwame and Gi had told their friends about their alternate lives and it was clear that while they had both supported Linka's reversal of her wish, because of what it meant for the planet, they had both given up a lot in the process. Kwame especially seemed sad, though he insisted that while he didn't regret the choices he'd made in his other life, he was glad to be free of so much responsibility.

Wheeler and Linka then took turns telling their story, carefully focusing on their work and lives as students, though it was clear from Gi's expression that she would try to get the full story from the Russian later.

"I am a little jealous my friends." Ma-Ti admitted, feeling the age gap between them even more keenly than before. "Unless I am much mistaken you have all learned a great deal."

"Why wasn't Ma-Ti included Gaia?" Gi asked curiously.

Having listened with interest to her children discuss their experiences, Gaia was ready to share her findings. "To explain that Gi, I will need to give you some background information."

The spirit paused to collect her thoughts and then began with. "Everything that happens in our universe is recorded on another level of consciousness, something that today is commonly known as the Akashic records, and the crystal taps into those records and uses them to project an alternate reality."

"You mean it is like a super computer? Touch activated and voice responsive." Linka put in, excited by the possibilities. "It calculates at what point things would need to change to fulfil the wish, based on all available data and extrapolates what would have happened instead!"

Gaia nodded. "Exactly."

Wheeler kissed his girlfriends cheek. "I'm marrying a genius."

"I think your guess was correct too, Wheeler," Gaia added. "The crystal was created to give people the chance to experience other lives and examine the decisions they've made... for the Atlanteans it could even have been a game. The disaster at the end was most likely created to make Linka choose to return."

"That does not explain why Ma-Ti was excluded?" Kwame asked.

The spirit nodded. "I have two explanations for that. The Akashic records also give the crystal access to the human unconscious, since they record personal experiences. However, humans are… unpredictable. It can only use the records to predict the outcome to a certain degree, beyond that it requires actual human consciousness. From what I could tell, the crystal links the brain waves of all those it needs, to its projected reality on the dream plane."

Wheeler raised an eyebrow. "You mean we weren't the only ones who took a nap?"

"There were several." Gaia nodded and indicated the screen where their images were displayed. "These are just a few…"

"Brooke and David!" the Russian exclaimed. "And Sarah!"

The American grimaced. "You mean she's really like that?!"

Linka hushed him as Gi identified her assistant and Kwame surprised them all with the last image.

"Tendai." His voice was hushed and his eyes held a deep misery. "My wife."

Wheeler swallowed. "I'm sorry Kwame, I didn't even think about what you might be giving up."

The African smiled sadly at his friend. "In that world you did not know me. I made the same choice as Linka for the same reasons."

"If she loves you, she'll forgive you." The fire planeteer said with absolute certainty.

Kwame shook his head. "It does not matter my friend, she is lost to me."

"But if she was part of the crystal's… whatever." Gi said. "That means she remembers, right? Like we do?"

The Earth planeteer looked even more distressed. "I hope not Gi, for her sake… and for that of her husbands. In the real world she married my best friend, shortly after I joined the planeteers."

Linka's eyes were full of tears. "I am sorry Kwame… I have made such a mess."

Wheeler tried to comfort her but she only calmed when Kwame again spoke. "No Linka, our choices were made long ago, but you gave us both a second chance. We will always have that to treasure, but my place is here and Tendai would accept no other than the leader of our tribe."

The Russian snuggled into Wheelers warm embrace and he kissed her forehead encouragingly as Gaia continued. "Linka was the focus point because it was her wish, and she started the dream at the same moment she made the wish. You said Ma-Ti had died as a child, I believe that was the reason he was not included. He was not needed to enhance the wish but also, if he had experienced even his short life there, he would also have experienced his death."

"What about the people in the explosion?" Wheeler asked in alarm. "Were any of them included do you think?"

Gaia shook her head. "And there is a very good reason for not including someone who will not survive, if any of you had died in the dream, it was real enough to convince your brain to shut down."

The planeteers gasped.

After a moment, her voice full of fear, Linka asked. "Did anyone die because of this Gaia? I need to know."

The spirit shook her head. "No, I believe the crystal has a safety mechanism to prevent that but you could certainly have been injured."

Gi gasped and took off her shoe. "That explains this then!" On the side of her foot was a long red line as if it had been cut open recently. "There was an accident with some of our diving equipment in my dream, months ago, but I woke up with a fresh wound. I thought I must have done it when I passed out."

Linka had stiffened in Wheelers grasp as realisation dawned on her, but when he asked what was wrong, she told him. "Nothing Lyubov, it is just that I… er, I will tell you later… in private."

Looking to Gaia, the Russian continued louder. "So, then… in a way. It **was** real."

Gaia shrugged. "That depends on how you want to look at it I suppose. In some ways yes, it was very real. Certainly all the thoughts and feelings were natural reactions to the situations presented, but how accurate the crystals environment was and how many compromises it made to make your wish come true…" She shrugged again.

"But the wish was not about that, it was about the feelings." Linka said, looking up at her partner. "It was real."

Wheeler grinned at her in return. "Absolutely."

"And that proves." Ma-Ti added. "That the people of the world **can** work together to save the planet, we just have to get them to realise it!"

* * *

The strange sleeping sickness that had apparently affected random places across the world was all over the news, but aside from a strange dream, the victims had suffered no ill effects.

After lunch Gi sat herself in front of her computer to see if her scientific discoveries had already been discovered.

Kwame and Ma-Ti, neither of whom had anything they wanted to go over, set out on the yacht to enjoy themselves, and Linka and Wheeler – after a brief discussion – decided to take a quick trip in the geo-cruiser.

* * *

David arrived at his football practice and looked around nervously for Brooke. It didn't take him long to find her but though she smiled at him and made a comment about their game, she seemed unable to look him in the eye and her face was flushed.

"Brooke…" He began, and then stopped, having no idea how to say what he needed to say.

The American girl had never felt so uncomfortable around him before, despite her attraction to him, but the things she'd dreamed about made it almost impossible for her to speak.

"Sorry if I sound weird." He continued finally. "I had that blackout thing yesterday… my head has only really cleared this morning."

"Me too!" She exclaimed.

Hope sprung up into David's eye's, "Really? Do you… er, do you buy what they're saying about some sort of shared dream? I mean, **some** people seemed to have the same one, you know?" then he chickened out. "About the explosion."

Brooke licked her dry lips and nodded. "I did dream something about that… erm, I was friends with a couple of the people trying to fix it."

The Englishman regarded her closely. "Jason and Linka?"

His companions eyes widened and she nodded. She couldn't help wondering if he remembered anything else. "So… was I in your dream, or did we all have the same dream but from our own perspective."

"You were in it." He swallowed. "We were all good friends… spent a lot of time together."

Brooke couldn't help smiling a little but she said shyly. "That sounds like my dream too."

"Oh?" He stepped a little closer. "Want to tell me about it?"

Blushing prettily, Brooke took a step forward as well. "Maybe after the game? We could compare notes…"

He chuckled. "I'd like that… it was a great dream."

"Mine too." She confirmed. "In fact if I could do it over, I would."

David closed the last of the distance between them. "Me too."

As their lips met, neither noticed the stir a bright yellow craft caused as it landed on the grass behind them, but when they parted for air, they heard a familiar Brooklyn accent calling to them. "Guess you two didn't need our help after all."

"Of course not." Linka told her partner affectionately. "When you belong together, sooner or later you will work it out."

The two students turned to look in the direction of the voices, and laughing, ran to meet their friends, hand in hand.


End file.
